The Sweetest Madness
by Demon137
Summary: [REWRITE] Kehadiran Lee Sungmin yang mempengaruhi hidup Kyuhyun beserta masa lalunya. Ia seakan terancam oleh kebencian dan gairahnya sendiri yang seakan menyatu dan berperang melawan segala perbedaan dihidupnya. KYUMIN FF YAOI/Boys Love, Rate M/ CHAPTER 4 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1 First Blank Page

**Chapter ini saya rewrite, penjelasannya ada di note paling bawah**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin,**

 **Other Cast : liat dalem cerita**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Summary : Kehadiran Lee Sungmin yang mempengaruhi hidup Kyuhyun beserta masa lalunya. Ia seakan terancam oleh kebencian dan gairahnya sendiriyang seakan menyatu dan berperang melawan segala perbedaan dihidupnya .**

 ** _Seoul, 1994._**

 _Tamparan keras mengenai wajah Cho Insung yang tetap berdiri, diam tanpa perlawanan apapun,_

 _"Maafkan aku", ucapan yang akhirnya terlontar dari pertengkaran yang menghidupkan kamarnya dari tadi._

 _"tidak bisakah kau gunakan otakmu dengan benar ? setelah apa yang ku lakukan untukmu, bahkan kehadiran kyuhyun dalam kehidupan kita? Setidaknya gunakan hatimu demi Kyuhyun" sambil terisak Eunhye meluapkan emosi dan rasa kecewanya._

 _"jawab aku Insung-ah ! kenapa kau hanya diam huh" wanita bernama eunhye itu memukul dada insung dengan tenaga yang tersisa,_

 _"kau tau sejak awal bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu", Insung menatap wanita yang berstatus istrinya dengan mantap disertai rasa bersalah ._

 _"aku telah mencobanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku untukmu, Maafkan aku Eunhye-ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya"._

 _Ucapan suaminya membuat darah eunhye beku seketika, ia menangis tanpa suara karna tenaganya telah habis terkuras._

 _"kau gila. kau bajingan Cho Insung, kau menjijikan. Kalian berdua menjijikan", tatapan eunhye berubah nyalang._

 _"Katakan ! katakan padaku bagaimana dia menggodamu ? dimana pria menjijikan itu sekarang ? aku akan membunuhnya !"_

 _"Cukup Yoon Eunhye ! jangan mengusiknya, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Kita menikah karna perjodohan." Bentak Insung dengan nafasnya yang tertahan,_

 _"kau berteriak hanya untuk membelanya, kau ingin menunjukan betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini" ucapan datar eunye menimbulkan rasa bersalah pada Insung._

 _"Eunhye-ah aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, kumohon jaga dia, jadikan dia anak yang membanggakan. Aku percaya kau mampu dibanding diriku",_

 _eunhye melepaskan kedua tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman insung,_

 _"menyayanginya kau bilang ?"_

 _"kau tidak menyayangi kyuhyun, kau bahkan akan meninggalkannya" ia membalikan badannya, menahan airmatanya lagi._

 _"Maaf, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan kyuhyun lebih banyak lagi, kehadiranku hanya memperburuk kalian, aku tidak ingin kyuhyun hidup bersama ayah yang buruk"._

 _Sosoknya yang masih sangat rapuh untuk memahami sebuah pertengkaran. Hal yang ia tau bahwa dua orang yang bertengkar hebat adalah sesuatu yang buruk, sangat buruk, terlebih saat sepasang telinga itu mendengar orang tuanya melibatkan kata kepergian, meski tak satupun dari mereka menyadari keberadaanya. Lewat celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang terus mengalir_

 _"appa jangan pergi, mengapa kau meninggalkan aku dan eomma ?"_

 _"appa jangan pergi !"_

 _"mengapa appa ingin pergi ? aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik, aku tidak akan bermain game hingga larut malam, dan berkelahi lagi, aku akan belajar dengan baik, jangan pergi ! appa tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kami !" ucapannya yang penuh tekat membuat insung tidak sanggup menahan lagi airmatanya._

 _"Ne, kyuhyun-ah. Kau memang harus melakukannya, kau akan menjadi anak appa yang membanggakan, jaga ibumu Cho Kyuhyun"_

 _"Appa mohon jangan menangis, maafkan appa, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae". Insung memeluk anaknya, Air mata telah membanjiri keduanya._

 _Rasa bersalah membuatnya memilih untuk mengakhiri rasa sakit akibat ulahnya sendiri, setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang bertahan dengan penuh kebohongan dan sakitnya semakin memupuk._

 _"Appaaaa !" tangisan kyuhyun pecah seketika, pelukan ibunya bahkan tidak mengubah apapun terhadap perasaanya_

.

 _._

 _._

 _Las Vegas, 2017_

Suara tarikan nafas yang kuat tiba –tiba terdengar di kamar yang gelap, tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang segera terangkat duduk melayani nafasnya yang bemburu, dadanya kembang kempis dengan tetesan keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

Pukul 02.00, Kyuhyun terbangun lagi di tengah malam, bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mimpi buruk terasa seperti kilasan api yang berkobar tiap kali dirinya lelap. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, memperbaiki nafas yang perlahan mulai teratur.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang yang berada di sampingnya terbangun, ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang,

"Hey you wake up, its still the middle of the night now, are you ok ?" tubuh wanita itu beringsut mendekati pria disampingnya,

"Just a little bad dream"

"whats your dream about ?" wanita tersebut bertanya sedikit antusias, ia mengadahkan kepalanya.

"I wake up without you beside me, that's so bad" kyuhyun berucap dengan senyum menawannya, membuat wantia di sampingnya tersenyum malu,

"stop bullshit , how wooer you are" sedikit memukul dada telanjang pria di sampingnya,

"Should we sleep Carrie ? I feel turn on again, and I don't want you exhausted"

"what if I'm not ?"

"we fuck up again and again" wanita itu bernama Carriley, kyuhyun segera menciumnya dengan liar dan basah, dan wanita itu meresponnya dengan cukup antusias. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka kembali terhempas. ia mengubah posisinya berada di atas carrie, ciumannya beralih ke leher dan mendapat interupsi dari pemiliknya

"don't make a hickey there, I don't want to be seen tomorrow".

"ok. how about this" kyuhyun menurunkan mulutnya menuju dada carrilley, langsung menggigit nipple wanita tersebut yang mulai menegang.

"oouhh god" Carriley mendesah, menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangun untuk mengambil benda yang berada di laci samping ranjang. Setelah bungkusan alumunium foil itu terbuka ia memasang karet pengaman pada miliknya dan melanjutkan hal yang tadi terhenti sejenak.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik yang mengisi ruangan membuat para Hedonisme ikut menari, beberapa dari mereka bersantai di pinggir bar, termasuk kyuhyun yang tengah meneguk segelas wine di tangannya, ia cukup menikmati pesta ini sebagai salah satu perayaan kelulusannya, tentunya selain di kampus.

"do you want to dance?" ,

"I don't think so, I just want to be with beautiful Angel now" Kyuhyun melayangkan ciuman singkatnya pada Angel, gadis yang saat ini berbicara dengannya.

"what will you do after this?"

"maybe relax while making love with my angel, if she could" kyuhyun menyapukan tangannya pada pinggang wanita bernama angel itu dan memberi usapan lembut disana.

Angel membalas pergerakan kyuhyun dengan menempelkan kedua tanganya pada dada kyuhyun dan menatapnya intens.

"I mean after this graduation Kyuhyun"

"hmm… back to Seoul, work and have fun."

"Why you should go babe? Wasn't Las Vegas very fun ?"

"I think I need it, My mom definitely can't wait. Seoul is amazing. And If I stay here, Las Vegas can make me wild more and more"

"I heard your mom is A famous artist in South Korea ? Is that true? Who is she ?"

"hey babe, why are you so interested to my mom? better we have fun right"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Angel, hanya ciuman untuk bersenang-senang, tanpa perasaan ataupun gairah, sudah menjadi hal biasa di lingkungan tempat kyuhyun tinggal selama hampir 6 tahun.

Kehidupan di Amerika telah membuat kyuhyun menjadi pria yang liar, penyuka pesta dan bersenang-senang, apapun demi memenuhi kesenangannya termasuk tidur dengan para gadis. Meski begitu kyuhyun adalah orang yang pemilih, ia tidak melakukan one night stand secara terang-terangan. Sangat perfeksionis dan cerdas. Bahkan sikap dinginnya yang seringkali muncul bisa membuatnya digilai para gadis hingga mereka menjadi panas dan bergairah akan dirinya.

Ia bukan satu-satunya mahasiswa yang berwarga negara asia di kampusnya, beberapa teman dan kerabat dekatnya juga berasal dari Korea. Kyuhyun sangat populer karna selain cerdas ia juga termasuk pria yang tampan di kampus. Hidung mancung dan juga bentuk bibirnya yang dianggap sensual, tidak sedikit yang mengira kyuhyun adalah warga asli amerika tau campuran karena memiliki wajah kaukasian.

Kulit putih pucat dan warna rambut yang diubah menjadi coklat gelap sewarna dengan bola matanya, dengan sentuhan bentuk mata khas asia membuat kyuhyun dianggap mempunyai fisik wajah yang nyaris sempurna, seperti selera kebanyakan orang barat yang menganggap perawakan seorang _'half-blood'_ sangat menawan, kyuhyun bahkan melampauinya. Meskipun kyuhyun mutlak seorang Korea asli.

Mengenai tubuhnya, kyuhyun tidak bisa dikatakan buruk, memang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk standar Amerika, namun untuk standar asia tinggi tubuhnya di atas rata-rata. Tidak terlalu berotot namun tetap berbentuk dan membuatnya tampak ideal.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 2017_

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar bandara menuju tempat dimana taxi akan membawanya pergi dari sana. Casual T-shirt dan celana jeans panjang, jangan lupakan sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuat penampilan santainya tetap terlihat menawan. Dia tampan, membuat sesuatu yang ia kenanan selalu terlihat bagus.

Taxi yang ditunggu tiba, kyuhyun segera memasukan kopernya kedalam bagasi sebelum mesuk ke dalam. ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungin seseorang.

"Yeobeoseyo" seseorang menjawab panggilannya,

"Helloo , are you busy now ?"

"Apa seorang CEO lebih sering terlihat santai? jadi katakan padaku ada perlu apa ?"

"Santai saja samchon, apa kau sesibuk itu ?"

"tentu saja"

"kau tidak ingin menyambut keponakanmu ? sepertinya oleh-oleh yang ku beli untukmu lebih baik kuberikan ke pada orang lain saja"

"Yaak ! Apa yang kau katakan ? kau di Seoul ? kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu ?"

"tentu saja kejutan"

"Dimana kau sekarang kyuhyun ?"

"Sedang menuju hotel, sementara aku menginap disana. Jangan beritau eomma, aku akan memberinya kejutan"

"Tergantung seberapa menarik oleh-olehmu"

"samchon kau ini kaya raya, kenapa masih saja menagih keponakan mu yang masih pengangguran, Memalukan." Kyuhyun menambah penekanan pada kata terakhirnya

"yaak ! apa-apaan bicaramu itu!"

"aku hanya bercanda paman, Calm down Sir"

"kalau begitu temui aku dirumah saat makan malam" perintah sang paman sebelum mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

.

.

.

(kyuhyun pov)

Waktu menunjukan jam 6 sore. Aku bersiap pergi kerumah paman Jaehyun untuk makan malam. Mungkin kita akan melakukan obrolan panjang. seperti yang pernah paman katakan, Aku banyak berubah setelah 16 tahun lalu, terlebih setelah 6 tahun hidup di Amerika.

Aku menikmati hidupku yang terlihat bahagia, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyenangkan. Aku tidak begitu paham soal kebahagiaan, aku pikir itu hanya akhir dalam dongeng klasik, film, atau drama. Seperti dunia dimana eomma berkarir, tapi hidupnya tidak seindah akhir cerita dari peran-peranya.

Mengetahui bagaimana perasaan eomma dan menyedihkannya keadaan keluargaku membuat kebencianku perlahan tumbuh. Jika saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, jika saja semua manusia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan benar, pasti tidak akan serumit ini, mungkin appa akan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, mungkin appa tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kami bahkan untuk selamanya, dan eomma mendapatkan kebahagian di luar peran-perannya, hidup dengan keluarga yang utuh dan mendapatkan… yah mungkin kebahagiaan yang sudah lama hilang dari ketertarikanku

Aku mengambil ponsel untuk enghubungi paman Jaehyun. Sambil menunggu line telfon tersambung, kujepit ponsel diantara telinga dan pundakku untuk mengambil sebatang rokok, lalu kunyalahkannya dengan pematik api dan mulai menghisapnya dengan damai.

"Yeoboseyo" panggilanku telah tersambung ke paman,

"samchon aku sudah siap, segera kirimkan sopir untuk menjeputku di hotel"

"sopan santunmu benar-benar kacau sekarang kyuhyun" kenapa nada paman terdengar sinis ?

"Apa ada masalah ? Bukankah kau yang memintaku datang untuk makan malam?", keningki sedikit mengkerut heran, memangnya apa yang salah ?,

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja aku akan segera mengirim sopir kesana"

"Baiklah, kau yang terbaik samchon" . Setelah menutup panggilan telfon aku segera pergi membawa koperku, ku sempatkan diri untuk bercermin sebentar, dan segera meninggalkan kamar hotel untuk checkout.  
.

.

Kurang lebih 10 menit menunggu, supir untuk menjemputku telah tiba. Aku segera memasuki mobil. Dalam perjalanan aku melihat pemandangan kota Seoul lewat kaca mobil, tidak ada perubahan drastis, namun Seoul terlihat lebih ramai dan rapih, pusat kota di Korea Selatan ini memang sangat maju. Aku tau Entertaimentnya juga sangat berpengaruh di hingga ke dunia.

Sekilas aku melihat-lihat beberapa gadis sepanjang perjalanan, rasanya sangat berbeda, wanita korea di seoul terlihat lebih…tertutup, hahahaa.. aku baru mengingat sekarang pertangahan musim gugur, cuaca diluar cukup dingin.

Terlintas dipikiran ku untuk mengetahui bagaimana bersenang-senang dengan gadis korea, aku bahkan sama sekali belum pernah merasakan seperti apa gadis di negaraku sendiri, aku harus mencobanya. Sepertinya aku bosan dengan gaya western, mereka lebih terbuka dan cenderung agresif, terkadang menuntut meskipun tidak semuanya, itu memang memudahkanku mendapat teman kencan, tapi sesuatu yang menantang sepertinya lebih cocok dengan diriku. Mungkin Masih ada wanita innocent disana yang tidak ku jelajahi karna aku tidak pernah menemukannya di las vegas, mungkin di kota lain. Entahlah aku tidak tertarik saat itu.

Aku telah sampai di kediaman paman. Aku segera masuk dan disambut hangat oleh bibi.

"Aigooo Kyuhyun-ah ayo masuk , imo sudah menyiapkan makan malam", bibi Hyesun langsung memelukku,

"Terima kasih imo", ujarku tersenyum ramah,

"Kyuhyun-ah bagaimana kabarmu ? Kau terlihat semakin tinggi dan tampan, sepertinya kau sangat bahagia disana"

"kabarku sangat baik imo. Las Vegas menyenangkan dan menghibur" jawabku dengan sedikit tertawa

"apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan ? Kau tidak berjudi kan disana ?" Bibi memandangku curiga, aku pikir dia becanda.

"Tentu saja aku belajar, aku hanya berjudi sekali imo hahaha. Aku tetap berprestasi dan menjadi lulusan terbaik" aku tertawa dengan percaya diri mengatakannya pada bibi. Berjudi memang hanya sekali, tapi waktu bersenang-senang ku tidak terhitung.

"benarkah ? kau pernah berjudi ? kalau begitu akan kuadukan pada eommamu" bibi mengancamku, aku tau kali ini ia benar-benar bercanda.

"Aaaah imo bisa saja, jangan imo.., aku hanya bercanda, ngomong-ngomong dimana suami mu ?" ku edarkan pandanganku ke dalam mencari keberadaan paman sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"dia masih dijalan kyu"

"benarkah ? Aku pikir dia ada dirumah dari tadi"

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menginterupsi kami, jelas sekali suara Paman

"Waah kau sudah datang rupanya, kami menunggumu hingga kelaparan",

"aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan rasa laparmu itu"

"hoaaah apa kabar samchon ? sudah 6 tahun berlalu kau tidak banyak berubah ya" aku menyambutnya dan memeluknya sebentar, ternyata ucapanku dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kepalaku oleh paman,

"bicaramu seakan-akan aku yang pergi, dan kau sedang menyambutku, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan" meski sudah berumur, paman masih terlihat segar terutama untuk urusan mengomel.

"mianhae samchoni…sepertinya kau sangat lelah, ayo kita makan malam malam, kau tidak mungkin melupakan oleh-olehmu kan".

.  
.

Kami segera menyelesaikan makan malam. Seperti perkiraanku , kami mengobrol banyak seputar kelulusanku dan juga perusahaan hingga larut malam. Mulai minggu depan aku akan bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Cho. Jika Appa masih hidup, beliau lah yang akan memimpin perusahaan.

Umur paman sekarang sudah paruh baya, ia memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan, aku menolaknya, aku tidak ingin di pandang memanfaatkan jabatan keluarga untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku akan bekerja dengan bertahap, berdasarkan latar belakang pendidikan dan pengalamanku saat ini aku masih akan sebagai Manager Keuangan di perusahan.

(Kyuhyun POV end)

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, ia langsung mengambil tas dan bergegas untuk pergi bekerja.

"Sungjin-ah jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu, aku pergi" teriaknya dari ruang tengah, Pergerakan dan raut wajahnya yang segar terlihat begitu semangat.

"Tunggu hyung !" cegah laki-laki yang dipanggil Sungjin tersebut.

"kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya sungjin kepada sang kakak.

"tentu saja pergi bekerja, lalu apa lagi" pria itu menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya heran, seketika pandangan sungjin langsung mengarah ke jam dinding.

"apa ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kerja?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sangat bersemangat dengan jabatan kerjaku yang baru" pria itu menjawab sambil tersenyum manis,

"mwo..? jadi hyung sudah naik jabatan? Kenapa baru memberitauku?" tanya sungjin sedikit terkejut,

"tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memberi kejutan",

"apa kau sekarang menjadi direktur?"

"tentu saja tidak,bodoh !"

"lalu ?", Tanya sungjin heran,

"Sekretaris Manager. Kebetulan managerku juga baru, gosip yang tersebar ia adalah keponakan pemilik perusahaan" ucapannya terdengar antusias,  
"hyung kenapa kau ini sekarang jadi suka bergosip" ledek sungjin

"Aku tidak bergosip !, sudahlah aku pergi, Annyeong dongsaengie.." pria itu langsung membuka pintu rumah dan bergegas pergi

"hati-hati hyung, jangan menggoda managermu yaa.." teriak sungjin dari jauh setelah sang kakak pergi.

"bicara apa kau ! ish !" pria itu menggerutu pelan seraya menengok ke belakang sekilas setelah mendengar teriakan sang adik kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya.

.

.

.

sesampainya di kantor, dering ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, ia segera mengangkat panggilan ponselnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja, .

"yeobeoseyo isa-nim(direktur)" sapanya sopan

"Sungmin-ah, sesuai dengan kenaikan jabatanmu, mulai hari ini kau bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Manager Keuangan, kau bisa langsung keruangannya."  
"baik Isa-nim" jawabnya sambil memasuki lift

"Managermu yang sekarang adalah pegawai baru diperusahaan ini , tapi tenang saja, dia lulusan terbaik di Amerika, aku harap saling bekerja sama."

"saya mengerti Isa-nim, saya akan bekerja keras, terima kasih"

"selamat bekerja" sambungan ponselnya terputus bersamaan dengan bunyin dentingan lift, pertanda ia sudah sampai pada lantai yang di tuju.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Sungmin tersebut segera keluar dan menuju ruangannya yang berada tepat di samping ruang Manager. Ia meletakan tasnya dan membereskan beberapa berkas yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"apa Bujang-nim (Manager) sudah datang ? sebaiknya aku segera keruangannya?" dengan penuh semangat ia segera menuju ruangan manager.

"Lee Sungmin Fighting!" gumamnya pelan dengan mengepalkan tangan ke depan dengan gestur semangat, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu di depannya .

Sungmin memasuki ruangan manager, kakinya perlahan melangkah menelusuri sudut ruangan. Rapi dan bersih, itulah yang ada di benaknya. Di sebelah kanan terdapat rak dengan tumpukan buku dan berbagai dokumen. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada tirai gorden lebar yang berada tepat di belakang kursi manager, rasa penasaran membuatnya menghampiri gorden tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak jauh beda dengan ruangan Sajang-nim (Direktur Utama/CEO). Ruangannya ini tampak bagus dan….." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat setelah tangannya membuka tirai gorden tersebut,

"keren" wajah sungmin terkesima melihat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul lewat tembok kaca di depannya, Memang saat ini cahaya di seoul terlihat pas, semilir angin di awal musim gugur yang cukup dingin namun tak menghilangkan terangnya cahaya yang menyinari kota yang dapat terlihat dari gedung tinggi ini.

"musim gugur benar-benar telah tiba, aku bisa merasakan angin berhembus meski terhalang kaca rasaksa ini" matanya terpejam pelan seolah-olah ia menikmati terpaan angin yang semu.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke depan meja manager setelah menutup kembali tirai tersebut.

"Cho-Kyu-hyun"

Ia membaca perlahan Table Name Office yang terletak di atas meja

Ckleekk..

Suara pintu yang terbuka langsung menyapa telinga sungmin, ia segera membalikan tubuhnya sedikit terkejut, cepat-cepat ia benahi penampilan yang sebenarnya tidak berubah buruk sedikitpun.

Dari sebrang pintu sana menghadirkan sosok tampan yang tak lain adalah sang manager.

"A..-Annyeong Haseyo Bujang-nim," sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menunjukan sikap sopannya,

"Mianhae aku..", saat pandangannya melihat ke depan bibirnya terasa kaku dan tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, Suara detak jantung sungmin berpacu seakan menjadi pengganti suara detik waktu yang lenyap saat itu.

TBC

Lanjut / Tidak ?

 **NOTE :**

 **Ada salah satu readers ada yang pm saya buat nanyain kelanjutan ff abal ini, dan saya cukup terkejut, karna saya pikir udah gak ada yang minat, ngeliat angka angka reviews dan views yang jomplang abis :') sedih sebenernya tapi yaudah lah ya gapapa...**

 **Jadi intinya saya galau, bingung mau lanjutin ff ini apa engga, chapter ini sudah saya re-write karna yang kemaren nulisnya gak pake perkiraan, main ketik aja yang ada di pikiran jadi bahasanya kurang pas gituu, dan yang lainnya juga akan saya rewrite 'kalo' masih berminat, semua tergantung respon readers mau di lanjut ap engga niiich ? karna aku menulis juga untuk kalian para joyers yang masih bertahan atau mungkin yang sekedar ingin baca ya monggo...** **karna apapun yang terjadi sampe detik ini, saya yakin kalau kyumin is real, entah gimana bentuk hubungan mereka sekarang, sulit dijelaskan deh.**

 **saya tunggu jawaban readers, tengkyuu**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Pass It

**Chapter ini dan sebelumnya saya rewrite, penjelasannya ada di note paling bawah**

 **Pair : Kyumin**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin,**

 **Other Cast : liat dalem cerita**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Summary :Kehadiran Lee Sungmin yang mempengaruhi hidup Kyuhyun beserta masa lalunya. Ia seakan terancam oleh kebencian dan gairahnya sendiri yang seakan menyatu dan berperang melawan segala perbedaan dihidupnya .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertamanya bekerja tidak membuat kyuhyun merasa gugup, semua berkat pengalaman dan rasa percaya diri, lagipula kemampuannya tidak bisa dikatakan standar.

Office suit rapih telah melekat di tubuhnya, ia langsung bergegas menuju parkiran apartemen dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di tujuan dengan tepat waktu, ia segera menuju ruangannya. Ia tak memungkiri dirinya merasa asing dengan suasana sekitar, Meskipun faktanya gedung mewah yang bertingkat tinggi ini milik keluarganya, yang suatu saat akan berada di tangannya.

"yeah.. aku memang hanya perlu beradaptasi" pikirnya

Setiba di depan ruangannya, ia langsung memegang kenop pintu. Sekilas ia melihat papan nama kecil yang terlihat elegan bertuliskan 'Manager Cho Kyuhyun' tergantung di sana. Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar membukanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran orang lain di dalam ruangannya, meski sama sekali tidak nampak tanda-tanda apapun di wajahnya. Ditatapnya sosok di sebrang sana dengan datar.

"A..-Annyeong Haseyo Bujang-nim," sambut orang yang berdiri disana dengan sopan, tidak lupa membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat,

"Mianhae aku..."

Ada dua sosok manusia disana namun suasana terasa hening seketika, mereka saling memandang seakan mata mereka bisa saling berbicara.

Kyuhyun yang masih bisa mendengar pelannya suara detik jarum jam. Namun berbeda dengan sosok didepannya, karna seketika suara detak jantunngnya terasa lebih keras dibanding suaranya sendiri saat bicara. Otaknya terasa seperti memproses segala yang terjadi, mungkin saking rumitnya sosok itu jadi tidak mampu bagaimana berpikir yang semestinya.

Untungnya adalah semua itu hanya terjadi kurang dari 10 detik ketika kyuhyun langsung memutuskan pandangannya.

"Jika sudah selesai kau boleh keluar" kyuhyun berucap datar seraya menuju mejanya, dan mulai melihat-lihat tatanan berkas dimejanya. Hal itu berhasil membuat sungmin kebingungan, atau bisa dikatakan dia terkejut.

"mwo ? Ah maaf, kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan saya Sungmin sekretaris baru anda",

kali ini kyuhyun lah yang terdiam, kepalanya beralih memandang sekretaris barunya. Meneliti penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas, keningnya berkerut samar, nyaris tak terlihat dan pandangannya terhenti diwajah sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak sungmin mengerti. Satu hal lagi yang mungkin tidak, atau mungkin belum disadari keduanya bahwa Kyuhyun sedari tadi tidak berkedip selama memandang sungmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya sungmin ditatap dengan ekspresi demikian, terlebih oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. 'ekspresi macam apa yang dia berikan itu ?, apa aku melakukan kesalahan besar ?', begitulah batin sungmin yang menjadi sedikit was-was hingga ia merutuki keadaannya sekarang.

Apa yang kyuhyun lakukan membuat sungmin ingin melarikan diri, Bagaimana tidak, sungmin mendapat pandangan yang kurang bersahabat dari sang atasan, padahal mereka sama-sama baru bekerja. Dangan lupakan pengusiran telak yang kyuhyun lontarkan padanya beberappa detik yang lalu.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah sekretarisku kan ?", rasa heran membuat intonasi kyuhyun terdengar penuh antisipasi,

"tentu saja tidak bujangnim, kau bisa bertanya pada ketua direktur",

"kau pria ?" ,

"ne ?"

Kali ini sungmin tercengang bukan main dan itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya,

"sangat jelas saya seorang pria" ucapan sungmin cukup sopan tapi kyuhyun bisa merasakan nasa kesal dalam suara sungmin.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika sekretarisku seorang pria", sungmin bungkam lagi

"tidak masalah, kupikir biasanya wanita yang lebih diutamakan untuk posisi ini " lanjut kyuhyun.

"ah, ya begitulah" sungmin kehabisan kata.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun", kyuhyun mengenalkan diri seraya mengambil segelas air putih yang telah disiapkan OB di atas meja kemudian meneguknya sedikit.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"

"Saya Lee sungmin, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin"

Suara pecahan gelas tiba-tiba terdengar dan kembali mengejutkan sungmin, suara terserbut berasal dari kyuhyun, sungmin langsung menghampiri ke sumber suara.

"aigoo bujangnim apa anda baik-baik saja ? Ah, Sebaiknya anda menjauh nanti bisa terkena pecahan kaca, aku akan segera meminta OB untuk membereskan semuanya"

Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming, dirinya shock dan hanya mampu memandang lantai yang dipenuhi pecahan gelas dengan tatapan kosong.

Kakinya terasa lemas sampai pekikkan sungmin terdengar ketika lututnya menyentuh lantai dengan tangan menopang pada pinggiran meja,

"Bujangmin!" sungmin kaget namun kyuhyun masih terdiam.

Sungmin merasa ragu, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga yakin tidak salah lihat bahwa mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Kekhawatirannya perlahan hinggap. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, sungmin reflek menyentuhkan tangannya ke pergelangan tangan kyuhyun,

"Bujangnim apa kau baik-baik sa- Aww... "

"Menyingkir dariku" kyuhyun berujar dingin, menyentak sentuhan sungmin kasar.

"Mmianhae, maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Bisakah kau keluar Lee Sugmin ?" Ucapan sungmin terpotong perintah kyuhyun

"tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Sungmin melongo dan menghela napasnya 'kali ini apa lagi ya tuhan' gumamnya sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

"berhenti lah cho, kau sudah banyak minum"

"ya ! kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara donghae-ah, kita perlu bersenang-senang",

pemuda yang dipanggil donghae menatapnya gusar. Seketika ia merasa menyesal menerima ajakan kyuhyun untuk pergi ke tempat yang saat ini mereka duduki. Ekspetasinya untuk bersenang-senang di Club malam malah menjadi pengasuh kyuhyun yang mabuk.

"apanya yang bersenang-senang kalau kau mabuk ? sekalinya kembali ke seoul kau malah menyusahkanku"

"sudah kubilang kau hanya perlu bersenang-senang brengsek, lihatlah disana banyak gadis sexy" kyuhyun tertawa samar sambil meneguk gelas minumn beralkohol di tangannya

"lalu membiarkanmu mabuk berat dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak ? aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah"

kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, fikirannya sedang kacau, matanya setengah terbuka, suaranya parau kadang berteriak, ia mabuk.

"sepertinya tuhan sedang berada dipihakku, bukan. hahaha ini sangat gila !"

"ya.. ya…. Sejak kapan seisi dunia tidak berada di pihakmu cho kyuhyun? " donghae menanggapi asal tanpa memandang kyuhyun.

"aku tau orang itu sangat licik, membunuhnya bahkan terlalu mudah untukku, dia harus tau seperti apa dipermainkan hidup, ini akan sangat menyenangkan", rasa penasaran donghae sedikit terpancing

"kalau tidak salh kau baru satu hari bekerja, kekacauan apa yang sudah kau lakukan disana huh ?"

"yang ku lakukan ?. apa kau bilang barusan aku yang melakukannya?" kyuhyun memandang donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"bukan aku. Tapi dia. Dia yang melakukannya lebih dulu Lee Donghae ! dia yang mengacaukan semuanya, dia pasti menggunakan wajah dan tubuhnya untuk menggoda semua orang", donghae berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur, kyuhyun hanya sedang mabuk, mungkin ia sudah lama tidak ditemani gadis, pikir donghae.

"Cukup. kau benar – benar mabuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang brengsek" kali ini donghae akan membawa kyuhyun pulang, selagi kyuhyun belum benar-benar pingsan dan makin menyusahkan .

.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur, perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia memandang sekeliling, yang merupakan kamar apartemennya. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pola kunci tersebut.

From Donghae :

Kau mabuk berat, aku mengantarmu sebelum kau makin menyusahkan lagi. Berhentilah bermain-main.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringgai kecil mambaca pesan darii sahabatnya "aku tidak mabuk berat, dan tidak pernah bermain-main, sepertinya kau salah donghae" ucapnya masih memandang lyar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk lesehan di depan meja makan kayunya, ia melakukan sarapan bersama sang adik, menyuap makan dengan pandangan kosong dan pergerakan yang lamban, wajahnya tampak tidak seperti biasa, tidak ada senyum ceria disana.

"hyung", panggil sungjin pelan,

"Hyung !" merasa tidak ada jawaban sungjin membesarkan suaranya,

"aish.. Haruskah kau berteriak"

"Kau tidak menjawabku" sungmin diam lagi,

"Kau ini kenapa hyung? apa kimbabnya tidak enak?", sungjin menatap sungmin dan kimbabnya bergantian.

"Anio… Kimbabnya enak, sudah lama aku tidak makan kimbab" sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju

"lalu ada apa dengan wajahmu itu ? kemarin kau bersemangat sekali",

"tidak apa-apa sungjin-ah, aku hanya kelelahan sedikit",

"sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bekerja, seharusnya kau juga istirahat yang cukup. Nanti kau bisa sakit hyung, usia mu kan sudah tidak muda lagi"

"hey ! maksudmu aku sudah sangat tua ? orang-orang bahkan mengira kita seumuran sungjin-ah",

"tapi kenyataanya kau memang sudah tua hyung, mereka seharusnya memanggilmu 'Ahjushi' hahahaha",

tidak niat menjawab, sungmin hanya diam mempoutkan bibirnya, sesuatu pasti mengganggu pikirannya.

Tawa lepas sungjin perlahan melemah dan terdiam, wajahnya berubah canggung.

"Ya aku mengakui kalau kau memang terlihat seperti masih berusia 25 tahun, hmm..bahkan kupikir lebih muda lagi." Ucapan sungjin membuat sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya

"Aku juga heran mengapa bisa begitu, wajah dan tingkah lakumu itu sangat cute, untuk pria berumur 32 tahun pikiranmu juga sangatpolos hyung. kau ini curang sekali" lanjut sungjin namun sungmin hanya diam tanpa menanggapi

"sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, kau bahkan masih diam sedangkan aku sudah berpidato panjang lebar ya tuhan" sungjin berujar frustasi

"jadi kau mengataknnya hanya untuk menghiburku, kau jahat sekali" raut wajah sungmin seperti anak kecil yang tidak diajak bermain bersama temannya,  
"tidaaak, kalau yang itu aku memang serius hyung. kau memang terlihat tidak menua"

.  
(Sungmin POV)

Sungjin kembali memujiku, lebih tepatnya berkata terus terang. Orang-orang menyangka aku membual saat menyebutkan usiaku 32 tahun, Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, umurku memang 32 tahun, aku pikir mungkin saja karena aku belum menikah, jadi terlihat lebih muda. Bukankah usiaku seharusnya memang sudah menikah, bahkan menjadi ayah.

Seperti rutinitas yang seharusnya, hari ini aku pergi bekerja. Entahlah, rasanya sangat berbeda, setelah kejadian kemarin, aku menjadi sangat gugup, antusiasku berkurang drastis, aku jadi kepikiran bagaimana akan bekerja dan melewati hari-hariku ?.

Mengingat kyuhyun bujangnim yang terlihat sangat marah dan sinis membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Seakan-akan aku telah membuat kesalahan fatal yang menghancurkan hidupnya, tapi apakah separah itu ?, saat itu aku memasuki ruangan hanya untuk memeriksa kedatanganya, apa yang salah dengan hal itu ? dia bahkan mengusirku dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidue nyenyak memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya menjadi bebanku.

Aku mengakui jika jantungku berdebar sangat keras saat pertama kali melihatnya, semoga dia tidak mendegarnya. Yang saat itu terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah 'dia benar-benar tampan', tapi tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan aku langsung menjadi gugup.

Lee sungmin kau bodoh sekali, apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh ! ayolah jangan seperti ini.

Dia bejalan melewatiku begitu saja, bahkan mengusirku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri !, apa mungkin dia berpikir aku ini Office Boy ?. Hal yang semakin membuatku aneh saat dia tiba-tiba memecahkan gelas, aku reflek menyentuhnya tapi ia menepisku kasar dan terlihat marah. Tapi matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca, lalu dia mengusirku lagi. Kyuhyun ternyata berbakat untuk mengusir seseorang. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa ? apa yang salah denganku ?

.  
Aku tiba di kantor dan segera duduk di meja kerjaku, aku menyalahkan komputer untuk mulai mengecek data yang harus diinput.

Dan lihatlah, kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang saat akan memulai pekerjaan, ia terlihat akan segera memasuki ruangannya,

"Selamat pagi bujangnim",bersikap sopan adalah yang masih bisa ku lakukan.

"Pagi" dia menjawab singkat, apa aku harus lega ? setidaknya dia tidak mengusirku, lagi. Ya aku patut merasa lega.

"Sungmin-ssi", oh..apa ini ? apa aku salah lagi ? kyuhyun memanggilku sebelum membuka pintu ruangannya, apa dia baru sadar tentang keberadaanku dan akan mengusirku, lagi ?

"ne bujangnim",

"bisakah kau keruangan ku setelah ini" perintahnya,

'tidak mauuuuuu', andai saja aku bisa berkata demikian pasti sudah kulakukan.

"baik bujangnim, saya akan segera kesana", aku benar-benar menahan napas dan berdoa dalam hati.

.

.  
aku telah berada di ruangannya,

"permisi bujangnim, apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan" aku bertanya sesopan mungkin.

"silahkan duduk sungmin-ssi"

aku duduk dan berhadapan dengannya, dia terus menatapku. Apa memang seperti ini caranya menatap seseorang ?

"tentang kejadian kemarin…" dia mulai mengungkitnya, tamatlah sudah.

"aku mohon maafkan aku,aku akan bekerja lebih baik lagi, " sebelum terlambat lebih baik aku benar-benar mengatakannya lebih dulu, aku membukuk sopan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"kau memang harus melakukannya, bekerja keras lah" ku angkat kepalaku dan menatapnya,

"kemarin aku hanya terlalu gugup dan.." aku terhenti untuk mencerna

"ne ? bujangnim, kau, tidak akan, memecatku, kan ?" aku bertanya hati-hati",

"kau berharap aku memecatmu ?"

"anii… " aku menggelengkan kepala,

"lalu mengapa kau berkata seperti itu ?"

"itu… karna.. itu, a..aku.. aku hanya gugup"

"jadi aku membuatmu gugup, begitukah sungmin-ssi ?" tunggu, apa barusan aku melihatnya menyeringgai,

"bukan begitu, itu hari pertama aku bekerja sebagi sekretaris pribadi, aku gugup karna itu, iyaa jabatan baruku".

"ku pikir gugup karna melihat ku" apa maksud perkataanya ? dia tidak sedang menggodaku kan ?

"aku minta maaf tentang kejadian kemarin, tiba-tiba aku merasa dalam kondisi yang buruk, dan memang sangat buruk" dia meminta maaf padaku? tapi mengapa dia memandangku seperti itu ?

"ah gwenchana… aku juga minta maaf ne bujangnim"

"maukah kau pergi makan malam denganku, sebagai permintaan maaf. aku juga ingin membahas mengenai pekerjaan untuk kedepan. Ku harap kau mau menerima ajakanku"

Aku tidak salah dengarkan kan ? semoga saja tidak. Aigooooo dia mengajakku makan malam? mengapa aku merasa senang, inikan untuk urusan pekerjaan. aku malah semakin gugup, bagaimana keadaan jantungku sekarang ?

"Akan saya usahakan bujangnim" aku menjawab setelah berpikir sebentar,  
"Sungmin-ssi satu hal yang harus kau tau. Aku tidak menyukai penolakan, berikan alamat rumahmu, aku akan menjemputmu",

"Maaf saya tidak bermaksud menolak, tapi, apa tidak apa-apa jika anda menjemput saya ?",

"aku tidak akan menanyakannya jika aku keberatan",

"Baiklah, saya akan mengirimkan alamatnya, terima kasih bujangnim",

aku tidak bisa menahan senyum diwajahku, aku berterima kasih dan membungkuk.

Saat kutegakkan kembali tubuhku, aku tak sengaja melihatnya tengah memandangku lagi, mengapa aku selalu merasa gugup tiap kali dia memandangiku.

"sampai jumpa besok malam. Kau bisa kembali bekerja sungmin-ssi"

(sungmin POV End)

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam kerja selesai kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan kantor. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Tidak lupa dengan paperbag berisikak hadiah yang telah kyuhyun siapkan untuk orang yang ia sayang.

Hampir 1 jam perjalanan, kyuhyun tiba di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar, ia bunyikan klakson sebagai permintaan dibukanya pintu gerbang tersebut. setelah terbuka ia masuk dan berhenti sejenak untuk bicara dengan sang penjaga rumah.

"park ahjushi, apa eomma ada dirumah?" kyuhyun bertanya lewat jendela mobil yang ia buka,

"tuan muda, anda telah kembali. Kebetulan nyonya ada di rumah" pria yang di panggil park ahjushi terkejut melihat keberadaan kyuhyun, ia tetap menjawab dengan sopan,

"terima kasih ahjushi" kyuhyun segera pergi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

.

Tiba di depan pintu rumah, kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk kedalam, ia berhenti sejenak memandangi pintu.

Ini rumahnya, 16 tahun yang lalu, saat usianya masih 8 tahun. Seketika ingatannya muncul kembali seperti kilsan berurut yang menunjukkan ingatan-ingatan pahit.

Bagaimana sebagian dari hidupnya hilang dalam semalam. Pertengkaran orang tuanya yang ia saksikan sendiri telah mengubah pola pikirnya untuk tidak akan menjalin hubungan yang serius, sebuah ikatan dalam bentuk apapun bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat, bahkan terbilang buruk.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir ingatan yang barusan muncul,

"tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terulang. Bagaimanapun kau harus membayarnya, apapun itu" kyuhyun berucap sebelum menekan bell rumahnya.

Dirasa belum ada yang membuka pintu kyuhyun menekan bellnya lagi, "Sebentaaar" kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam sana.  
Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang wanita dengan seragam maidnya.

"Aigooo Tu-" Wanita itu langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menghentikan teriakannya saat kyuhyun meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan wanita untuk diam.

"Tuan muda, apa kau kembali tanpa memberi kabar ?, nyonya pasti tidak tau soal ini kan?", pelayannya itu bertanya dengan mengecilkan suaranya.  
"Tentu saja, aku ingin memberi kejutan. Dimana eomma sekarang ?",  
"Nyonya ada didalam tuan, sepertinya ia sedang menonton TV"

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, ia meletakan paperbag yang dibawanya di meja.

Benar bahwa ibunya sedang menonton tv, kyuhyun mengambil ponsel, menghubungi ibunya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wanita itu langsung mengangkat ponselnya saat dering itu berbunyi,

"Kyuhyun-ah ! kenapa kau baru menghubungi eomma sayang ? kemarin-kemarin kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telfon eomma. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? apa kau tidak merindukan eomma huh?" sang ibu langsung menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan sebagai buah kekhawatirannya,  
"mianhae eomma. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga rindu padaku ?" kyuhyun menahan tawanya,  
"kau ini masih bertanya ? eomma tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa jika eomma tidak merindukanmu !",  
"kalau begitu jemput aku",  
"mwo ? dimana ? Amerika? Atau jangn-jangan kau sudah di Incheon ?",  
"Anii…."  
"lalu ?",  
"Di belakangmu",  
"apa maksud.." sang ibu menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia segera berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya.

Wajahnya berubah terkejut melihat anaknya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya sedang tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu sebuah pelukan

"surprise"

Dengan sedikit berlari wanita cantik itu menghampiri kyuhyun dan segera memeluknya erat, air mata bahagia mengalir dari matanya.  
"anak nakal ! sejak kapan kau ada disini",  
"halo Nyonya Yoon Eunhye, bagaimana kabarmu ?",  
"Ya ! kau masih kurang ajar tuan Cho Kyuhyun" wanita bernama eunhye yang merupakan ibunya langsung melepas pelukannya,  
"aku hanya bercanda eomma. Kau bilang kau merindukanku,tapi masih saja memarahiku",  
"Eomma kan juga rindu memarahimu kyu" eunhye tertawa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya,  
"kau benar-benar terlihat dewasa sekarang, Apa sebentar lagi eomma akan punya menantu ?",  
"ah menantu ? apa kau sangat membutuhkannya ? sepertinya aku hanya akan membahagiakanmu eomma",  
"benarkaah ? kupikir anak ini sudah melupakanku"  
"apa yang kau bicarakan eomma. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Melupakan keluarga kita" ucapan kyuhyun membuat eunhye terdiam, begitu pula dengan kyuhyun, untuk beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam.

"apa kau sudah makan malam ?" eunhye bertanya memecah hening

"belum eomma, aku tidak lapar"  
"andwae, kau harus makan kyu, kau mau makan apa ? akan eomma buatkan"

Tiba tiba kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, menghentikan langkah Eunhye yang hendak menuju dapur.

"eomma aku berjanji akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum, aku akan melakukan apapun bahkan jika harus menyingkirkan orang yang berani membuat eomma sedih" Eunhye membalikan badan melepas pelukan kyuhyun, meletakan satu tangannya di pipi kyuhyun,

"kyuhyun-ah kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, tetaplah menjadi anak eomma yang baik karna itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan untuk eomma. Semua sudah berlalu sayang, jangan biarkan hal itu terus membayangimu, maafkan eomma kyu".  
"tidak eomma, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, ini bukan salahmu".

"ngomong-ngomong jam berapa kau tiba di seoul ?" eunhye mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti.  
"sudah lebih dari 1 minggu aku di Seoul eomma"  
"mwooooo ?" eunhye berbalik dengan pisau yang ada dalam genggamannya,

"eomma jangan bunuh aku"  
"sudah lebih dari 1 minggu dan kau baru datang ke rumah ? seharusnya eomma tadi mengusirmu saja",  
"sengaja, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan",  
"apa menyiapkan kejutan memakan waktu hingga 1 minggu, lalu selama ini kau tinggal dimana ?",  
"aku sempat menginap dirumah samchon, sekarang aku tinggal di apartment",  
"jadi samchon sudah tau lebih dulu, dan kau lebih memilih apartment dibanding rumahmu ?" eunhye meninggikan suaranya,  
"aishh… eomma aku mempersiapkan pekerjaanku. Sekarang aku bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Cho, dan aku memilih tinggal di Apartment karena jaraknya lebih dekat, jadi tidak memakan waktu",  
"kau baru datang dan akan pergi lagi, kau ini benar-benar",  
"aku akan sering menginap disini, dulu eomma juga sering meninggalkan ku untuk syuting drama, eomma dan appa selalu sibuk" eunhye terdiam lagi, meski ia tau anaknya tengah becanda,  
"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disana ?" kali ini kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan pertanyaan sang ibu, namun ia hanya mengeluarkan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.  
"sangat menarik, kurasa akan semakin menyenangkan, hidup memang penuh kejutan".

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Lee sungmin mematut diri di depan cermin, beberapa kali dia merapikan penampilannya agar terlihat sempurna. Celana bahan semi jeans berwarna krem dan kemeja biru muda dengan outer sweater putih sebagai penghangat cuaca malam yang cukup dingin. Ia benar-benar siap untuk berangkat bersama manager barunya.

 _From : Kyuhyun Manager_ _  
_ _Aku sudah di depan gang rumahmu, bisakah kau keluar. Maaf sepertinya mobilku tidak cukup untuk melewatinya. Aku juga tidak tau rumahmu yang mana._

Orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan.  
Sungmin memang tinggal dirumah yang sangat sederhana, jalan menuju rumahnya terdapat banyak gang, untuk sampai ke rumahnya harus melewati gang yang tidak begitu besar, sangat sempit untuk kendaraan beroda 4 .

 _From : Lee Sungmin_ _  
_ _Saya akan segera kesana bujangnim_

Pesan tersebut telah masuk ke ponsel kyuhyun. Sungmin segera pergi ,  
"Sungjin-ah jangan mengunci pintu, sepertinya aku akan pulang malam" pamit sungmin.  
"aku ingin makan malam dengan managerku"  
"waw, tidak kusangka kau benar-benar menggodanya hyung".  
"kau ini sembarangan sekali, kau kan tidak tau apa-apa" tak ingin menambah perbincangan sungmin segera meninggalkan rumah.

sesampainya di luar gang, ia langsung melihat kyuhyun di dalam mobil.

"masuklah" sungmin segera masuk ke dalam mobil,  
"apa kau sudah lama menunggu bujangnim ?" sungmin bertanya setelah kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya,  
"tidak juga. Oh ya apa keluargamu tau kau pergi ?", sungmin tersenyum heran, pertanyaan kyuhyun seperti sedang mengajak gadis remaja yang akan berkencan,  
"aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan adikku. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya",  
"kalian tidak tinggal bersama orang tua ?",  
"orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal",  
"mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud",  
"tidak apa-apa bujangnim, itu bukan hal harus dimaafkan" sungmin tersenyum mengerti

Sungmin terus melihat keluar jendela, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik disana.  
Sejenak kyuhyun mengamati sungmin dengan lekat, ia baru sadar jika pakaian sungmin sangat tertutup. Sungmin duduk tenang dengan kakinya yang disilangkan dan itu membuat sungmin terlihat sedikit anggun dimata kyuhyun.  
Pandangan kyuhyun beralih ke wajah dan tubuh sungmin, kemudian terhenti di paha sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengembalikan pandangannya kejalan, ia memang seharusnya fokus menyetir dengan benar, bukan waktunya memikirkan bentuk tubuh sungmin.  
Kyuhyun langsung mendengus kecil, sedikit tidak terima dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan sendiri.

.

.

Setibanya di restoran , mereka duduk di area outdor yang tidak begitu ramai, dan segera menikmati makan malamnya hingga habis lalu memulai obrolan dengan di temani soju.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebatang rokok dan pematik untuk dinyalahkan, ia menghisapnya dan membuang asap dari mulutnya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sungmin.  
Begitu pula sungmin yang hanya diam seakan pasrah dipandangi kyuhyun. Ada raut takjub dari wajahnya saat memandang pergerakan kyuhyun.  
Sungmin tidak mengerti, mengapa dimatanya apa yang tengah kyuhyun lakukan terlihat menawan. Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya sedang merokok ?

"kau ingin menghisapnya juga ?" suara kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan sungmin, ia mengerjap mengembalikan kesadarannya

"ani bujangnim , aku tidak merokok" sungmin tersenyum canggung,  
"sungmin bisakah kau memanggilku kyuhyun jika sedang diluar, sebenarnya aku tidak suka terlalu formal",  
"baiklah kyuhyun-ssi",  
"tidak perlu ada tambahan lagi setelah menyebut namaku. Lupakan soal jabatan kita diluar perusahaan, Cobalah untuk rileks saat kau sedang berdua denganku" ucapan kyuhyun seakan mempengaruhinya, mungkin sungmin tidak sadar bahwa kyuhyun mencoba memikatnya.  
"Ne Kyuhyun".  
"begitu terdengar lebih baik. Oh ya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?",  
"apa itu ?",  
"berapa umur mu sebenarnya ?" alis sungmin terngkat mendengarnya,  
"bukankah kau punya data profilku? hmm umurku 32 tahun"  
"aku sudah melihatnya, aku hanya ingin memastikannya langsung ?"  
"Mana mungkin aku memanipulasi identitasku" jawaban sungmin membuat kyuhyun bungkam sesaat. Rasanya seperti ditenggelamkan dengan paksa, terkejut sekaligus sesak. Kyuhyun menarik napas kuat, untunglah dia hebat soal mengendalikan diri.

"sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di perusahaan ini" kyuhyun bertanya sambil menghisap rokoknya kembali .  
"sudah lebih dari 13 tahun. Aku direkrut perushaan melalui prestasi sekolah, berawal dari karyawan biasa hingga bisa seperti sekarang",  
"cukup keren, 13 tahun bukanklah waktu yang sebentar. Dan." kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, ia mengubah posisi duduk menjadi sedikit mencondong ke arah sungmin, serta menumpukan tangannya di atas meja.  
"wajahmu benar-benar menipu" kyuhyun menelisik, dan menyeringgai dengan berani  
"apa ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?" sungmin bertanya dengan mengerjap polos,  
"kau sungguh tidak seperti pria berumur 32 tahun Lee Sungmin. Kita bahkan tampak seumuran, tidak, bahkan kau terlihat lebih muda dariku. Bagaimana bisa ? ",  
"berapa umurmu kyuhyun-ah ?",  
"24. kenapa ? Apa aku harus memanggilmu 'sungmin hyung' "  
"tidak perlu kyuuu.., kau saja tidak mau ku panggil bujangnim" sungmin tertawa renyah dan beraegyo tanpa sadar,  
"kau bilang apa ?" kyuhyun bertanya menajamkan telinganya,  
"apa?"  
"tadi, kau barusan bilang apa?",  
"kau tidak mau kupanggil bujangnim ?" sungmin mengulang ucapannya untuk memastikan, .  
"sebelumnya. Kau memanggilku apa ?",  
"kyuu..?" suara sungmin saat memanggil nama kyuhyun terdengar sangat halus, ia berhasil menyulut kesadaran kyuhyun secara seksual. Jelas sungmin tidak sadar melakukannya, semua berdasarkan nalurinya.  
"ah maaf, itu.. aku hanya tidak sengaja"  
"Itu terdengar manis" semburat merah menghiasi pipi sungmin, rasa gugupnya yang makin bertambah.

Kyuhyun dapat membacanya. Kegugupan sungmin, dan rona merah tampak samar di wajahnya bisa kyuhyun lihat walau di malam hari,  
Meski kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak yakin.  
Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang merona, belum pernah di Amerika kyuhyun temui seorang gadis seperti itu, apalagi seorang pria. Dan orang di depannya adalah seorang pria berumur 32 tahun.  
Satu hal yang dapat kyuhyun yakini adalah ia mengatakannya dengan spontan, kata-kata yang dilontarkan tanpa terencana.

"mengapa kau langsung menerima tawaran untuk bekerja di perusahaan?", kyuhyun kembali bertanya untuk mengalihkan, sambil menuang soju kedalam gelasnya .  
"sejak appa meninggal, keadaanku semakin sulit, aku butuh uang untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan membiayai sekolah adikku sungjin, jadi aku bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah lulus , aku membutuhkan pekerjaan tetap. dan langsung menerima perekrutan dari sekolah agar bisa meneruskan kehidupan kami."  
Kyuhyun terdiam dengan wajah datar saat mendengar cerita sungmin, meneguk sojunya seperti tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan sungmin.  
"kapan eomma mu meninggal ?",  
"16 tahun lalu, aku masih di tingkat 2 sekolah akhir" sungmin tidak bisa menutupi raut sedihnya,  
Begitupun kyuhyun yang bungkam, dadanya kembali sesak saat telinganya mendengar penuturan sungmin. Ia melampiaskan emosinya dengan menuang soju dan meneguknya langsung hingga habis. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunjukan apa-apa disini, bahkan meskipun ia sangat ingin.

"kyuhyun-ah jangan terlalu banyak meminumnya, kau bisa mabuk",  
"aku bukan orang yang mudah mabuk" Kyuhyun malah menuangkan soju ke gelas sungmin,  
"ayo temani aku minum, kau bahkan belum meminumnya kan" Sungmin mengambil gelas untuk bersulang.

Mereka meneguk soju dengan saling berpandangan. Rasa egois telah memenuhi diri mereka untuk sekedar memutuskan tatapan mata masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang menatap dengan penuh pemikiran, dan sungmin yang menatap dengan penuh perasaan.  
Suasana membuat mereka lupa, sudah 3 botol yang mereka habiskan. Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar serius untuk di perbincangkan, niatan untuk membicarakan pekerjaan telah menjadi omong kosong belaka, salah satu dari telah mereka benar-benar mabuk.

"ayo minum lagi" kyuhyun masih memiliki kesadaran, bahkan sangat sadar.  
"Ayoo bersulang. Tapiii,,aku sudah ngantuk kyuhyun-ah" meski pandangan sungmin mulai mengabur ia masih berusaha mengangkat gelasnya.  
"sepertinya kau sudah mabuk"  
"tidak, jangan bilang begitu, aku harus pulang.. aigoo kepalaku, tolong pegangi aku kyuhyun" sungmin mabuk. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang telah dan akan ia katakan, sungmin bahkan masih menuang kembali soju ke dalam gelasnya.

"sialan kau tidak bisa seperti ini sungmin" Kyuhyun berani mengumpat karna ia sangat yakin sungmin telah mabuk. dengan reflek kyuhyun bergerak kesamping sungmin sebelum tubuh itu terjatuh, ia langsung merampas gelas yang sungmin pegang.  
"jangan kyuhyun, aku masih ingin" sungmin mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai gelas dari tangan kyuhyun dengan setengah sadar. Badannya lemas dan hampir terjatuh jika kyuhyun tidak segera menahannya dengan kuat.

"mengapa wajah tampanmu jadi buram begitu". Meski cukup terkejut kyuhyun hanya diam membalas tatapan sungmin padanya.  
"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mabuk jika tahu kau seperti ini. Setidaknya jangan sekarang sungmin",  
"hoekk…." Sungmin menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya,  
"damn it."

.

.

Sungmin berada didalam mobil kyuhyun bersama pemiliknya, matanya sudah terpejam pertanda ia telah berada di alam mimpinya.  
Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk membawa sungmin ke Apartment karena ia tak tau dimana letak rumah sungmin.  
Sepanjang jalan kyuhyun teringat perbincangan yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Apa yang telah sungmin katakan, bagaimana gesturnya tiap kali berbicara. mengingatknya membuat kyuhyun menancapkan pedal gas nya lebih dalam, mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Mereka telah sampai, sebelumm turun kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlelap di sampingnya.  
"kau benar-benar harus membayar semuanya" ujar kyuhyun sebelum mengeluarkan sungmin dari mobil menuju kamar, kyuhyun membopongnya, meletakan sebelah tangan sungmin di puntaknya.  
"untuk ukuran pria kau cukup ringan".

.

.

Setelah susah paya membawa sungmin, akhirnya merek tiba di kamar apartemen kyuhyun. Ia segera merebahkan tubuh sungmin di ranjang.  
kyuhyun segera melepaskan coat yang dipakainya dan membuka satu kancing teratas kemeja nya. Ia memandangi sungmin yang tengah terbaring.

"kau benar-benar berada di hadapanku. Saat ini juga aku bisa memusnahkanmu dengan tanganku. Tapi itu terlalu mudah untukku, ah tidak, Itu terlalu mudah untuk kita."  
"kalau kau langsung mati semua tidak akan ada artinya lagi. Tidak cukup Lee Sungmin, kau sangat berbahaya, dan sadarlah akan hal itu" ,

Detik berikutnya kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kemunculan wajah sungmin yang tersenyum dengan semburat merahnya, kyuhyun langsung menahan napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya menjadi lelah. Bukan tidak wajar, ia juga bukan orang dengan emosional yang stabil, emosinya terbilang buruk, tapi ia tipikal orang yang memendam dan pandai mengendalikan diri, karena baginya masih banyak pelarian yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ia tidak yakin kemana harus melampiaskannya.

Setelah beberapa detik termenung, kyuhyun reflek mendekati sungmin dan mencengkram wajah terlelap itu dengan satu tangannya

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, atau aku yang akan mempermainkanmu, karna aku tidak seperti appa. Kau harus tau itu Bitch !"

TBC

Lanjut / Tidak ?

 **NOTE :**

 **Ada salah satu readers ada yang pm saya buat nanyain kelanjutan ff abal ini, dan saya cukup terkejut, karna saya pikir udah gak ada yang minat, ngeliat angka angka reviews dan views yang jomplang abis :') sedih sebenernya tapi yaudah lah ya gapapa...**

 **Jadi intinya saya galau, bingung mau lanjutin ff ini apa engga, chapter ini sudah saya re-write karna yang kemaren nulisnya gak pake perkiraan, main ketik aja yang ada di pikiran jadi bahasanya kurang pas gituu, dan yang lainnya juga akan saya rewrite 'kalo' masih berminat, semua tergantung respon readers mau di lanjut ap engga niiich ? karna aku menulis juga untuk kalian para joyers yang masih bertahan atau mungkin yang sekedar ingin baca ya monggo...** **karna apapun yang terjadi sampe detik ini, saya yakin kalau kyumin is real, entah gimana bentuk hubungan mereka sekarang, sulit dijelaskan deh.**

 **saya tunggu jawaban readers, tengkyuu**


	3. Chapter 3 Set Up Yourself

**Pair : Kyumin**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin,**

 **Other Cast : liat dalem cerita**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Summary : Kehadiran Lee Sungmin yang mempengaruhi hidup Kyuhyun beserta masa lalunya. Ia seakan terancam oleh kebencian dan gairahnya sendiri yang seakan menyatu dan berperang melawan segala perbedaan dihidupnya .**

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.13, ini berarti sudah berganti hari. Sudah 2 jam lebih sungmin tidur di ranjang kyuhyun, dan ia belum menemukan tanda-tanda sungmin akan tersadar dari tidurnya.

Harusnya saat ini Kyuhyun juga sedang bermimpi indah, tapi ia masih berdiri di samping ranjang. Kyuhyun seperti tidak mau mengalah dengan akalnya, ia tidak ingin tidur di sofa yang sebetulnya cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri, tapi saat ini Sungmin berada di ranjangnya, sebenarnya ia tidak berada dalam keadaan yang sulit, tidur bersama juga tidak akan membuat Sungmin hamil. Yang saat ini jadi permasalahan adalah, ia memang tidak bisa tidur.

Ada perasaan enggan dan sedikit khawatir yang tidak kyuhyun mengerti. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di samping ranjang, menatap sungmin.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ku pikirkan", kyuhyun menghela napas. Kembali menoleh memandang sungmin.  
Sungmin tidur telentang dengan kepala menghadap ke arah dimana kyuhyun berdiri,

"aku tidak percaya kau ! kau bisa tidur nyenyak di hadapanku", kyuhyun mendengus.  
Tanpa diduga ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sungmin, lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya perlahan dengan sedikit gemetar,  
"Hmm", gerakan kecil dan suara lirihan sungmin langsung menghentikan aksi kyuhyun, dengan sigap ia lepaskan kedua tangannya. Sentuhannya telah membuat kepala yang pemilik leher berubah ke depan. Kedua tangan kyuhyun kini berada di sisi kepala sungmin dan wajahnya tepat di bawah pandangan kyuhyun .

Posisi mereka membuat kyuhyun otomatis melihat wajah sungmin dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Matanya menelusuri garis wajah sungmin. Kulit wajah yang sangat bersih berwarna putih terang, terlihat halus, tampak berbeda dengan kulit Kyuhyun yang sedikit kasar akibat bekas jerawat. Matanya yang terpejam semakin jelas menampilkan bulu mata yang lentik seperti boneka.

Perjalanan mata kyuhyun bergerak ke kulit lehernya yang sedikit terbuka, hanya sedikit.  
Ia reflek mengangkat pijakan tangannya, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Nafasnya telah berulang kali berhembus sebagi bentuk penenangan diri setelah sempat memandangi telapak tangannya sekilas. Dia hampir mencekik sungmin.

Merasa bentuk penenangan dirinya tidak cukup, ia segera melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur, ia mengambil kaleng bir untuk dibawa ke ruang tengah.

"Sialan ! siapa yang sebenarnya mabuk disini" kyuhyun hanya mondar - mandir sambil meminum birnya, sesekali memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa pening.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun merasa namanya terpanggil.

'jika ternyata tidak ada yang memanggilku, itu berarti aku juga mabuk', ia membatin.

"Kyuhyun bujangnim", Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan sungmin berdiri disana, Jelas ia tidak sedang mabuk.  
"Kyuhyun aku sungguh minta maaf, pasti aku mabuk kan. Aku sudah benar-benar menyusahkanmu. Kau sampai membawaku kesini",  
"Sungguh tidak apa-apa jika kau meninggalkanku disana, itu akan lebih baik ketimbang harus menyusahkanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak enak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, tolong maafkan aku", Sungmin bicara tanpa henti dan tampak dipenuhi rasa bersalah beberapa kali ia membungkukan badannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, bukan karena marah, kalaupun merasa kesal, saat ini ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Adikku pasti mengkhawatirkan ku." Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Sungmin menyerah. Menyerah untuk segalanya, memohon juga tidak akan berguna, kali ini Kyuhyun akan benar-benar marah padanya, pikirnya.  
Kyuhyun melihat sungmin beberapa kali meliriknya, jika ia tidak salah menebak, kyuhyun yakin sungmin sedang dipenuhi pikiran tentang berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"Sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku, aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, dan terimakasih sudah membawaku kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon pamit", Sungmin berbalik sebelum membungkuk, ternyata ia pamit dengan sungguh-sungguh, hal itu membuat kyuhyun terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak melihat jam ? tidak akan ada kendaraan umum diluar" ucapannya membuat sungmin terhenti untuk berbalik.  
"Aku masih bisa berjalan kaki",  
"Kau pikir kau bisa tiba dirumah dengan berjalan kaki ? diluar sangat dingin, kau tau ? ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tidak ada yang tau bahaya apa yang bisa saja menimpamu",  
"Aku akan menjaga diriku kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya ,

ternyata dia cukup keras kepala.

"Bagaimana jika kau kehilangan nyawa ? Adikkmu bisa saja melaporkanku karna kakaknya mati setelah pergi bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku menjadi tersangka pembunuhan lee sungmin",  
"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ? aku tidak mungkin terus berada disini dan menyusahkanmu lagi, aku takut setelah ini aku akan benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaanku" ia membalikan tubuh untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, wajah frustasinya membut kyuhyun sedikit senang.  
Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah mendekat,  
"Tetap disini",  
"Bicaramu itu seperti kau sudah berhari-hari terjebak disini lee sungmin",  
"Maafkan aku", sungmin menundukan wajahnya,

'aku tau kau akan mengucapkannya' , batin kyuhyun seraya mengangkat dagu sungmin agar memandagnya, sudah pasti sungmin terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"Saat ini aku berusaha bersikap baik padamu. Kenapa kau selalu mengalihkan pandanganmu saat bicara dengan ku ? Apa kau takut padaku ?", kyuhyun sengaja melihat ke dalam mata sungmin,  
"tidak, aku… aku hanya-" sungmin terbata, matanya masih berusaha menghindari kyuhyun,  
"kau tidak menyukaiku ?" Kyuhyun memotong,  
"Tid-",  
"Kau menyukai ku ?",  
"NE ?" Sungmin memekik terkejut saat kyuhyun memotong ucapannya lagi, matanya membulat shock.

Cukup, kyuhyun tidaklah bodoh, yang barusan sungmin lontarkan adalah sebuah pertanyaan,  
Sekaligus jawaban.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu sungmin yang berada di tangannya, ia mencium sungmin sebelum pria manis itu bisa mengatakan apapun, Mata sungmin langsung terpejam namun ia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri.  
Kyuhyun bisa merasakan keterkejutan dan kebingungan Sungmin lewat detak jantungnya yang cepat.

Kyuhyun mulai bisa merasakan hangat tubuh sungmin dan membuat gairah tubuhnya bertambah. Aroma Sungmin yang lembut telah memenuhi kepalanya. Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya pelan, mendadak bibir sungmin melembut dalam ciuman Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun segera memindahkan kedua tangannya di pipi sungmin, semakin menghisap bibirnya dalam. Sungmin terkesiap, desahannya hampir keluar jika ia tidak berusaha menahannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sesaat dengan kening yang masih bertaut, bibir sungmin terlihat berkilau dari jarak yang sangat dekat, seketika ia merasa sungmin menjadi sangat cantik dan membuat kyuhyun semakin menginginkan dirinya.  
Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap berpikir saat mencium Sungmin, namun ternyata tidaklah mudah, terlebih sungmin tidak menolak ataupun membalas ciumannya, baru kali ini Kyuhyun tak terbalas, Ia jadi merasa Sungmin sedang menantang gairahnya. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir sungmin kuat menuntutnya lebih sensual.

Kyuhyun merasakan pergerakan Sungmin, namun tak sesuai yang ia inginkan. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri seperti baru tersadar apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sungmin menyentak keras hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.  
Nafas Sungmin memburu tidak teratur, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah meski sungmin tengah menunduk, matanya membulat dan beberapa kali mengerjap. Bisa dipastikan sungmin tengah shock, kemudian dia memberanikan dirinya menatap kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?", Sungmin jelas tau kyuhyun menciumnya, untuk apa bertanya lagi.  
"seharusnya tidak seperti ini, kenapa kau melakukannya" matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Jangankan Sungmin, sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut dengan yang barusan ia lakukan. Kyuhyun sudah cukup kesulitan berpikir seharian ini dan ia tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk memikirkan 'kenapa ia melakukanya?'. Sungmin cukup keras kepala karena hal yang menurutnya sepele dan itu membuat Kyuhyun jengkel. Meskipun sedikit banyak ia juga menikmati akibatl dari 'keras kepala'nya Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus segera kembali",  
"Tetaplah disini Sungmin-ah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum matahari terbit",  
"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri"

'Hell !',  
Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, terasa berlebihan jika sungmin marah karna kyuhyun menciumnya. Kyuhyun merasa Lee Sungmin tak sesuci itu.

Lihatlah, Sungmin bersikeras dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar. Kyuhyun segera menahan tangannya saat sungmin berjalan tepat disampingnya.  
"Jika kau masih melangkahkan kakimu untuk pergi aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari apa yang kau duga" Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam,  
"apa maksudmu ?",  
"kita memang sedang diluar pekerjaan, tapi kau tidak boleh lupa kalau aku managermu Lee Sungmin. Kau taukan siapa aku. Dan kurasa kau tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu begitu saja", yang selama ini Sungmin takuti akhirnya berpotensi untuk terwujud, kyuhyun memang memegang kuasa disini.

"kenapa kau melakukannya ?" Sungmin mencoba bertanya sabar mesiki napasnya berat.  
Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan dan duduk di sofa,  
"bisakah kau lupakan yang apa barusan kita lakukan? anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi",  
"Kita lakukan ? Kau yang melakukannya padaku", pernyataan sungmin menyulut batin kyuhyun. Otaknya seperti merekan tiap penggalan kata-nya 'kau-yang-melakukannya-padaku',  
"Ya. Dan kau juga tidak menlokanya Sungmin-ssi. Kalaupun kau mengakui bahwa kau juga menyukainya itu tidak masalah untukku",  
"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu",  
"Aku bisa karna benar, Tubuhmu yang mengatakannya", Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri sungmin lagi tepat di hadapannya.  
"Bahkan jantungmu, aku merasakan nya berdebar cepat. Kau tidak perlu mengelaknya" kyuhyun berucap seraya mengelilingi tubuh sungmin dan berhenti di belakang tubuhnya.  
"kenapa kau diam sungmin-ssi ? sebelumnya kau sangat berisik dan menyalahkanku hmm" , Tubuh sungmin bergetar,  
"Lee Sungmin yang manis, jika kau ingin aman, kau hanya perlu menghilangkan keras kepalamu ketika bersamaku, aku yakin dengan begitu kau bisa menikmatinya karna sebenarnya aku orang yang menyenangkan",  
"Tapi kau harus tau, aku bukan orang yang bisa dibantah. Jika kau sadar dari tadi kau terus mempermasalahkan hal sepele, dan itu mengusikku. Ini adalah peringatan pertama mu, jika kau melakukannnya lagi, kau bukan hanya kehilangan pekerjaanmu, tapi kau juga bisa kehilangan hidupmu", kyuhyun menyeringgai hebat dari belakang tubung sungmin.

Itu adalah ucapan terpanjang dan pernah sungmin dengar dari mulut kyuhyun. Jika bisa menangis, ia akan menangis saat ini juga, sungmin bersumpah bahwa saat ini ia merasa takut. Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang dan mengaggumkan bukankah baru saja mengancamnya seperti seorang psikopat ?,  
Sungmin dengan hatinya yang bersih masih enggan berfikir kelewat batas tentang kyuhyun,  
Kilasan tentang bagaimana mata kyuhyun pernah berkaca-kaca saat pertama kali mereka bertemu tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikan pemikiran positif pada dirinya, bahwa setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda melampiaskan emosinya, buruk diluar belum tentu juga di dalam.  
Tapi orang bodoh mana yang masih bisa berfikir positif jika berada diposisi Sungmin ?

.

.

"ini masih tengah malam, masih ada kesempatan untukmu tidur, kembalilah ke kamar" suara kyuhyun kembali terdengar, kali ini terdengar lebih bersahabat sehingga mengurangi rasa takut sungmin.  
"Tidak, aku tidak akan tidur lagi",  
"kenapa ? kau ingin ku temani tidur ?" sungmin nyaris merona karna tawaran kyuhyun terdengar nakal.  
"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, aku berharap saat ini sedang bermimpi",  
"sudahlah, tidakkah itu berlebihan sungmin ? kemarilah jika kau memang tidak ingin tidur lagi",sekarang sungmin cukup yakin jika kyuhyun memang tidak seburuk itu, sungminpun berani duduk disampingnya.  
"bolehkah aku bertanya ?",  
"itu kau sudah bertanya."  
"aku serius kyuhyun" kyuhyun cukup terhibur melihatnya,  
"kau pikir aku bercanda ? kau hanya perlu mengatakannya saja. Asalkan kau tidak bertanya 'mengapa kau melakukannya kyuhyun ?' ", kyuhyun meniru suara sungmin bermaksud menggodanya. Sungmin jadi cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"bukankah kau berasal dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan ? itu berarti kau adalah calon pemimpin, kenapa kau masih bekerja sebagai manager ? bukankah kau bisa langsung menjadi direktur utama ?"  
"apa kau menyesal karna aku akhirnya jadi managermu ?",  
"Tidak. Bukan begitu sungguh, hanya saja aku…" kyuhyun menatap sungmin menunggu kalimatnya, sungmin melirik tampak berpikir.  
"ah , sudahlah lupakan",  
"tidak bisa, katakanlah !",  
"itu tidak penting kok, oh ya sudah jam berapa ini ?",  
"jangan mengalihkannya, cepat katakan !"  
"tidak jadiii",  
"katakan ! atau aku akan-"  
"jangan !" sungmin memotong,

"jangan ?", kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya,  
"kau bilang jangan ? memang kau kira apa yang akan kulakukan heum ?" wajah sungmin memerah, matanya menghindari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban sungmin, namun nihil.

"bicaralah sungmin, jangan membuat kesabaranku habis"  
"aku kira kau akan menciumku" sungmin berucap gelisah,  
"I..itu hanya perkiraanku, aku hanya takut kau melakukannya lagi", Kyuhyun tercengang,

"Yang benar saja Lee Sungmin",  
"Tidak. Sudahlah kau tidak akan mengerti Kyuhyun !", Sungmin berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghela napas.  
Kyuhyun langsung ikut berdiri membalikan tubuh sungmin, memegangi kedua lengannya dengan erat,  
"Ketakutanmu terhadapku itu sudah berlebihan Sungmin !",  
"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan mengerti, bahkan jika aku menjelaskannya", sungmin tampak menatapku serius.  
"Jelas kau tidak mau mengatakannya karna kau terlalu takut padaku",  
"Ya ! Aku takut ! aku memang takut !",  
"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Sungmin. Aku hanya menciummu, aku bahkan tidak menggitmu." Kyuhyun menatap dengan emosi yang tersembunyi.  
"Bagaimana jika aku membayangkannya ?",  
"Apa ?", Kyuhyun coba mencerna,  
"Bagaimana jika aku membayangkannya ? bagaimana kyu ?",suaranya terdengar frustasi, kyuhyun berharap bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.  
"Sekarang kau tidak hanya membayangkannya".

Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan ciumannya dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan emosinya cengkraman tangan kyuhyun semakin erat. Sungmin membalas ciuman kyuhyun dengan menggerakan bibirnya pelan dan lembut, Kyuhyun semakin terpancing.

Tangannya berpindah ke pinggang dan pipinya, hisapannya di bibir sungmin semakin kuat dan membelit. Sejenak Kyuhyun teringat gender Sungmin, tapi nafsunya membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghiraukannya. Persetan soal gender.

Suara benturan bibir mereka semakin terdengar memenuhi ruang yang sepi, Kyuhyun terus mencium sungmin dengan kuat dan membuatnya tenggelam. Kyuhyun menjentikan lidahnya seperti gelombang yang melumat kedalam mulut sungmin, ia langsung merasakan tubuh sungmin mengejang, ada kesenangan dalam diri kyuhyun mengetahui tubuh sungmin yang sangat responsif.

"enghm…", Sungmin tak sadar mendesah membuat kyuhyun seperti tersundut gairah,  
Ia menurunkan tangannya ke kelukan pinggul Sungmin menyeuaikan sentuhannya dengan bentuk tubuh sungmin dibalik pakaiannya. Terlintas pemikiran bagaimana jika seluruh helaian benang itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Membanyangkannya membuat Kyuhyun reflek menggigit bibir sungmin karna nafsunya.  
"aah", sungmin tersentak, kyuhyun menarik bibir sungmin dengan sensual,lalu menghisapnya kembali dengan konstan, merasa ia akan rugi besar jika menyia-nyiakan bibir yang terasa sangat manis itu.

Nafas sungmin mulai memendek karna kyuhyun sangat mendominasi, tangannya yang melingkar di leher kyuhyun telah bergerak gelisah.  
Kyuhyun melepas ciumannnya dengan berat. Ia menunduk menatap wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya. Sungmin terengah, dadanya kembang kempis, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan membengkak dengan sisa saliva di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun merasa akan menginginkannya lagi.

"sudah ku katakan kau tidak hanya akan membayangkannya. Kau akan mendapatkan. Mungkin lebih dari yang kau bayangkan".  
Kyuhyun mengusap wajah halus sungmin dengan punggung tangannya, Mata sungmin terpejam menikmati sentuhan itu.  
Sialnya kyuhyun merasa sungmin tampak begitu cantik ! dalam dirinya kyuhyun menemukan kecantikan dan kelembutan perempuan yang berbaur indah pada tubuh seorang pria.  
Kemudian timbul rasa ragu bersamaan dengan sesak, Apa Lee Sungmin sungguh seorang pria ? Apa dia yang menjadi penyebab semua kekacauan ini ?. Kyuhyun yang sangat keras merasa kehormatannya seperti dipertaruhkan, elusan tangannya langsung terhenti.

Menyadari hal itu sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap kyuhyun yang tertegun. Tiba-tiba ia berjinjit menarik leher kyuhyun dan menciumnya.  
Meski terkejut kyuhyun tetap membalas ciumannya, kemudian menyeringgai dalam ciumannya,

'aku bisa membuat sungmin menginginkanku', pikrinya. Bukankah semua menjadi semakin mudah untuk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mendorongnya ke sisi sofa dan menindihnya, mereka kembali berciuman dan menautkan lidah. Kyuhyun merasa gairahnya semakin serius.  
Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri tubuh sungmin, telapak tangannya merasakan lekukan tubuh itu dengan dalam mencoba merekam setiap bentuknya dengan sentuhan.

Sungmin meresponnya dengan cukup antusias meski sedikit canggung, bagimanapun yang tengah ia lakukan bersama kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling erotis selama hidupnya, Kyuhyun yang sangat berani meruntuhkan benteng yang sudah ia bangun. Sungmin tidak mengetahui bahwa pertahanan kyuhyun yang besar juga mulai retak.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman untuk mengambil nafas. Matanya terpejam dan terengah, beberapa tetesan keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Tubuh mereka nyaris menempel, membuat kyuhyun mendengar detak jantungnya.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya bisa merasakan gairah terhadap sungmin. Bagaimana bisa sungmin terlihat mengundang dengan pakaiannya masih lengkap. Kyuhyun membuka sweater yang masih sungmin kenakan, ia hanya menatap tanpa melawan.

sungmin tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri.  
"kyu apa yang kau lakukan" sungmin terbata.  
"aku merasa sangat panas Sungmin. Kau juga bukan" kyuhyun mengurungnya sungmin dengan kedua tangannya,  
"k..kyu aku rasa-" Ia meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibir sungmin agar berhenti bicara,

Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya perlahan untuk membuka deretan kancing kemeja sungmin menampakkan kulit halusnya yang mengintip di balik kemeja,

"Kyuhyun jangan" Sungmin menahan gerakan tangan kyuhyun,  
"Aku tidak suka di permainkan sungmin, kau yang memulainya, dan sekarang kau hanya perlu menikmatinya",  
"Tidak. ku mohon jangan kyuhyun" masih masih berusaha menahan tangannya,

Kyuhyun mulai geram sedikit geram merasa tidak terima dengan interupnsi sungmin, Ia menahan tangan sungmin ke atas dengan sekali sentak. membuka semua kancing dan menyingkapnya tanpa melepaskan kemeja itu.

Tubuh atas sungmin terpampang di hadapan kyuhyun, Kulit putihnya yang mulus dan dadanya yang sedikit berisi dengan nipple pink yang sangat menggoda. Kyuhyun takjub, tubuh sungmin terlihat sangat indah.

Seperti terhipnotis, napasnya kyuhyun berat terdengar seperti desisan di telinga sungmin, ia tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuh sungmin untuk beberapa detik, sebelum sungmin menyadarkan kyuhyun dari kegiatan manatap tubuhnya,

"kyuhyun-ah aku mohon berhenti, aku tidak bisa",Lirihannya Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun merasan seperti tersiram air dingin saat melihat mata sungmin yang telah berair,

"Tidak, sebelum aku merasakannya. Ya tuhan tubuhmu benar-benar mengagumkan Lee Sungmin !".  
Kyuhyun membatin penuh pujian pada sungmin, pada fisiknya yang sangat indah, bagaimana seorang pria bisa tampak menggumkan, tubuh itu nyaris melampaui perempuan yang pernah kyuhyun telanjangi.  
Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kyuhyun jelaskan untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah kyuhyun pandangi.

Kyuhyun mengecup leher sungmin yang terbuka menghisapnya dengan perlahan, tubuhnya bergetar dibawah kyuhyun. Ia mulai menyapukan lidahnya disana. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh sungmin , perlahan ia turunkan wajahnya ke bawah, hidungnya yang sesekali menyentuh kulit telanjang sungmin menyulut percikan-percikan gairah yang tertahan.

"hhmpp…" Sungmin menarik napas tegang dengan mata terpejam, dadanya reflek membusung saat kyuhyun mengecup puncak dadanya seperti permata yang berharga, Kyuhyun menyeringgai penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat nipple sungmin hingga ia mengerang. Tangan sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam genggaman kyuhyun,

"Akhhh…Kyuuh", tubuh sungmin langsung mengejang, kyuhyun menghisapnya ,tanpa mempedulikan apapun, semua terasa manis dan lembut, meski dadanya tidak sebesar perempuan.

Merasa harus adil Kyuhyun berpindah ke dada sebelahnya, ia terus menekan tangan sungmin agar tetap diam.

Kyuhyun langsung menghisap nipple nya, menjentikan lidahnya disana tanpa mengangkat mulutnya.

"eunghh… Kumohon berhenti", Sungmin tersentak dan lututnya melemas diwaktu yang bersamaan, wajahnya tampak pucat.

Kyuhyun malah menyeringgai, ia menyadari bahwa tubuh sungmin bukan hanya responsif tapi juga sangat sensitif. Ia memiliki rasa yang tidak dimiliki perempuan manapun, itu sangat berbahaya.

Ia masih mengecup kedua nipplenya, dan mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke tiap jengkal tubuh sungmin. Ia ingin merasakannya lebih banyak, merasakan betapa manis tubuh lee sungmin. Bibir kyuhyun membelai rusuknya intens, Sungmin terkejut, ketakutan mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"hiks.."  
Ciuman kyuhyun di tubuhnya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah isakkan yang sangat mengganggu baginya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mata sungmin basah karna airmata.  
Kyuhyun baru saja ingin memakinya dan mulutnya terhenti melihat sungmin yang benar-benar menangis memohon untuk berhenti,

'sial kenapa dia harus menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini ! DAMN !'

"aku mohon hentikan Kyuhyun. A..Aku tidak bisa", ia berusaha mengucapkannya meski menangis tertahan. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memaki dan mencekiknya saat ini juga. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia merasa tidak ada sandiwara dalam tangisannya yang membuatnya tertahan.

Dia menghentikan kyuhyun yang sudah sangat berhasrat, bahkan pusat tubuhnya yang hampir menegang harus terhenti tanpa sentuhan apapun ! Kyuhyun telah banyak belajar tentang pengendalian diri, termasuk dengan hubungan seksualitasnya dengan wanita, tapi ia merasa tidak percaya dengan yang satu ini.

'Sungmin, kau adalah orang gila yang berkedok polos',

Kyuhyun diam dan menghempaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan sungmin, ia lekas mendudukan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di sofa.  
Kepala kyuhyun terasa pusing, Ia memejamkan mata dan memijitnya pelan.  
Dilain sisi sungmin tengah membenahi pakaiannya dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanya

"k..kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku, aku tidak-"  
"Diamlah Sungmin !" Kyuhyun menyerka.

Hening, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mendengar lagi suaranya.  
"kau ! jika kau benar-benar berniat mempermainkanku, kau akan tau akibatnya sungmin-ssi"

"aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh",  
"tidak bermaksud kau bilang ? kau memintaku berhenti setelah menggodaku. Kau pikir kau siapa.", Kyuhyun menatap geram, mata sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Sial, apa dia akan menangis lagi sekarang.'

"Maaf Kyuhyun, aku tidak pernah melakukannya",  
"Jangan membual ! Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya ? Aku belum lupa bahwa umur mu 32 tahun, jika tidak dengan pria setidaknya kau pasti melakukannya dengan wanita sungmin-ssi".  
Kyuhyun berpikir sungmin ingin membodohinya,

"Demi tuhan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Kau orang pertama yang melakukan hal seintim itu denganku, aku… aku bahkan tidak pernah telanjang di depan siapapun", nafas kyuhyun terjeda.  
"lalu mengapa kau menghentikanku ? seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya, kau baru saja akan merasakannya lee sungmin",  
"aku sudah mengatakannya kalau kau tidak akan mengerti kyuhyun, aku punya masalalu yang buruk, terkadang masih menghantuiku, tiap kali aku mengingatnya aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh dan jahat",  
tangan kyuhyun terkepal erat mendengar penuturannya.

"katakanlah"  
"apa ?", sungmin menatap kyuhyun,  
"ceritakan padaku tentang masalalumu",  
"Maaf aku tidak bisa, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang",  
"Jika yang bisa menyentuhmu hanya orang yang bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Sedangkan kau tidak pernah mau menceritakannya. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan hidupnya tanpa merasakan kenikmatan dunia",  
"bukan begituuu, Aku akan melakukan itu saat benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang mencintaiku",  
"apa kau sedang menuntut sebuah hubungan padaku ?" aku menatapnya lekat, sungmin tidak bergeming untuk beberapa detik.

"tentu saja tidak, aku tidak seberani itu untuk menuntut sebuah hubungan. terlebih kepadamu" sungmin melirik kyuhyun tertahan  
"memangnya ada apa denganku ?"  
"kita sangat berbeda, kau sangat tampan, pintar dan kaya raya, kau punya segalanya, dimataku kau itu sempurna kyuhyun",  
"sedangkan aku hanya orang yang sangat biasa. Usia kita cukup jauh, dan.." , sungmin menatap kyuhyun lekat  
"kita sama-sama pria, itu sangat mustahil. Banyak wanita diluar sana yang membicarakanmu, dan mengantri untukmu" .

Kyuhyun nyaris lupa kalau sungmin itu pria, dan usia mereka berbeda 8 tahun, kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya 'hyung', dan sungmin juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, Lagipula wajah sungmin tampak belia.

"Kau berlebihan sungmin",  
"tidaaak, memang kenyataanya seperti itu kan",  
"terimakasih atas segala kejujuranmu. Dan terimakasih jika benar kau tidak menginginkan sebuah hubungan denganku. Karna aku bukan orang yang bisa berkomitmen dalam menjalin hubungan", Sungmin tidak suka kenyataan bahwa ia sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Ne, aku mengerti kyu" sungmin berusaha tersenyum manis meski kyuhyun bisa melihatnya kekecewaan di dalam hatinya.  
"jika memang kau hanya melakukan sex dengan orang yang menjalin hubungan denganmu",  
"Bisakah kau membuat pengecualian untukku ?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Terimkasih buat yang masih menginginkan ff ini dilanjut, baiklah saya akan mengusahaknnya, mohon maaf ya kalo suka ngaret.

Well, Gimana chapter ini ? tolong abaikan masalah typo dan kesalahan cetak :'D, namanya juga manusia :'(. Mereka nyaris aja ya ... wkwkwk .

Jangan Lupa untuk review, karna semangat saya datang dari kalian juga.

~ Kyumin is Real ~


	4. Chapter 4 Fall On The Way

**Pair : Kyumin**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin,**

 **Other Cast : liat dalem cerita**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Summary : Kehadiran Lee Sungmin yang mempengaruhi hidup Kyuhyun beserta masa lalunya. Ia seakan terancam oleh kebencian dan gairahnya sendiri yang seakan menyatu dan berperang melawan segala perbedaan dihidupnya .**

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas segala kejujuranmu. Dan terimakasih jika benar kau tidak menginginkan sebuah hubungan denganku. Karna aku bukan orang yang bisa berkomitmen dalam menjalin hubungan".  
"Ne, aku mengerti kyu"

"jika memang kau hanya melakukan sex dengan orang yang menjalin hubungan denganmu", "Bisakah kau membuat pengecualian untukku ?",  
Sungmin masih berusaha mencerna dengan terkejut,

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"  
"tentu saja kau mengerti sungmin",  
"jangan bercanda kyuhyun-ah, aku tau kau bukan gay",  
"memang bukan", hati sungmin sedikit terbentur,  
"permintaanmu terdengar konyol kyuhyun", sungmin mendengus ironi,

"Kau tidak ingin membuat pengecualian padaku ?" Kyuhyun menantang dengan meyakinkan  
"lalu jika aku menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu apa kau mau melakukannya ?" ,  
"Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Bahkan kurang dari seminggu kita kenal"

 _tapi aku mengenalmu sungmin, Jauh sebelum sekarang._

"Aku tau kau tertarik padaku, kau juga menyukaiku. Apa yang membuatmu menolakku ?" Kyuhyun menatap sungmin berusaha selembut mungkin,  
"itu terdengar seperti kau terlalu percaya diri. Sekalipun aku menyukaimu, aku tidak bodoh untuk menyerahkan diriku begitu saja. Jika kau ingin sex kau bisa melakukannya dengan perempuan. Kau kan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau"

Senyum samar Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapkan sungmin. Tapi sayangnya ia punya tujuan lain.

"Aku sudah melakukannya jika aku ingin. Sejak kepulanganku ke Korea, sekalipun aku tidak melakukan hubungan dengan perempuan , kau tau kenapa ?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah sungmin lekat,

"Karna aku tidak menginginkannya, atau mungkin belum"

"kenapa kau menginginkanku ?",  
"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya",  
"apa ?", jawabannya tidak memuaskan sungmin.  
"kau yang membuatku menginginkanmu sungmin",

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sungmin dengan sebelah lututnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah halus itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Sungmin merasa aneh sekaligus terbuai dengan perlakuannya.

"aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Jika kau ingin fasilitas dan kemewahan aku akan memberikannya",  
"aku tidak ingin uangmu kyuhyun" gelengan kepala sungmin membuat kening kyuhyun berkerut kecil, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lemas.  
"aku tetap akan memberikannya",

"Apa kau sadar kau telah membuatku bingung. Kau straight, aku tau itu, tapi…" sungmin mengumpulkan nafas sejenak,  
"Tapi kau sudah melihat diriku, maksudku tubuhku dan itu hampir seluruhnya. Sekarang kau tau orientasi seksualku. Aku tidak menyangka kau dengan mudah membuatku menunjukannya begitu saja. Aku sangat terkejut, kau menciumku lalu sekarang memintaku melakukan sex. Apa aku terlihat segampangan itu? Kyuhyun?",  
Sungmin telah menghujani kyuhyun pernyataan dan pertanyaan dengan penuh gelisah, menatap Kyuhyun penuh yanya, ia merasa kyuhyun seperti mengajaknya berlari jauh lalu membiarkannya tersesat.

"Tidak, kenyataanya sekarang sangat berbeda kan. Kau mungkin sudah telanjang di bawahku jika memang segampang yang kau kira", Kyuhyun berpindah duduk disamping sungmin,

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku melakukannya, dan kuharap kau tidak begitu kecewa padaku, setidaknya aku bersikap jujur. Aku melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan untuk kesenanganku. Aku memang brengsek, aku tau sungmin",  
"Kenapa ?",

"karna itu membuatku merasa sedikit lebih hidup", kyuhyun menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak menyukai penolakkan, lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan ?", kyuhyun reflek tersenyum tipis, merasa tidak tahan dengan nada yang terdengar merajuk di telinganya.  
"tapi aku juga bukan orang suka dipaksa dan memaksa, kali ini kau bisa bernafas lega",  
"jadi apa aku boleh menolak ?",  
"So, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Meski aku sendiri tidak tau, Apa dampak dari penolakanmu itu", Meski terdengar santai, apa yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah sebuah ancaman.  
Mengalah untuk menang, itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini. Setidaknya sekarang Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa Sungmin memang tertarik padanya.

Kedua pria yang saling menatap belum menghentikan percakapannya, Bahkan malam akan berakhir, tapi emosi mereka masih asik bermain.

"apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?", sungmin bertanya berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengisi hening, memikirkan ucapan kyuhyun bisa membuat kepalanya semakin berputar.  
"tidak",  
"apa kau pernah punya kekasih ?",  
"tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku kencan. Tapi jika yang kau maksud kekasih adalah menjalin hubungan yang terikat, aku tidak pernah",  
"sekalipun ?",mata membulat Sungmin nyaris membuat kyuhyun tak berkutik,  
"Ya" ,  
"sudah ku duga",  
"ada yang salah?"

"tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja cukup jelas gelagatmu berbeda dari kebanyakan pria. Aku merasa hatimu cukup keras" sungmin mengetukkan telunjuknya pelan ke dada kyuhyun,  
"apa pria yang pernah menjalin hubungan punya perbedaan sikap yang sangat terlihat ? apa itu berpengaruh ?"  
"tentuuu, kebanyakan sih memang begitu",  
"mungkin karna aku bukan pria romantis", kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh,  
"memang bukan ! tapi…tidak romantis saja banyak perempuan menyukaimu kan, apalagi jika kau romantis, hampir semua perempuan kan suka pria romantis",  
"bagaimana kau bisa tau soal banyak perempuan yang menyukaiku" kyuhyun memicingkan matanya heran,  
"Banyak perempuan di kantor membicarakanmu, bahkan mereka tau tentang 'Cho Kyuhyun' karna sekumpulan pegawai lain yang juga membicarakanmu. Mengingat bagaimana kau bisa menjadi objek perbincangan di dalam perbincangan sangat menunjukkan betapa para perempuan itu sangat menyukaimu kan",  
"benarkah ? aku cukup terkejut soal itu, bisa saja mereka membicarakan keburukan ku",  
"sayangnya tidak Cho bujangnim, semua yang kudengar berbentuk pujian dan rasa kagum", kyuhyun malah tersenyum pahit, sungmin tentu tidak melihatnya,  
"Jadi kau selama ini juga sering bergosip tentangku ya ?",  
"tidaaak, aku hanya mendengarnya saja. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk bergosip", Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju.

"untungnya aku tidak sedang menginginkan perempuan, aku tidak perlu menjadi romantis",  
"pria yang menjadi dirinya sendiri jauh lebih keren dari pria romantis manapun", Sungmin tersenyum manis, kyuhyun yang menatapnya ikut tersenyum meski tipis.

Interaksi mereka mulai menghangat setelah sentuhan emosi yang sempat menguar.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang sungmin, tidak ada niat selain untuk merilekskan dirinya.

"bagaimana dengamu, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?", Sungmin sedikit terhenyak, ia memilih untuk menikmati sentuhan tangan kyuhyun di pinggangnya sesantai mungkin, merapatkan diri dan bersandar di bahu kyuhyun.

"pernah",  
"bagaimana rasanya ?",  
"Sulit dijelaskan. Rasanya sangat menyengangkan dan hangat", sungmin terdiam sejenak,  
"tapi juga bisa menyakitkan" lanjutnya.  
"aku pikir orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebenarnya cukup beruntung",  
"kenapa ?"  
"seperti yang kukatakan, jatuh cinta sangat menyenangkan, tapi tidak selalu seperti itu, ada kalanya kau bisa merasa sakit dan nyaris gila, sepertinya lebih baik jika tidak usah merasakannya",  
"aku harap begitu"

Mereka kembali saling menatap, menyelami mata masing masing. Perlahan jarak mengikis dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mata sungmin terpejam mulai menikmati ciuman, ia gugup namun tidak separah sebelumnya.  
Kyuhyun sesekali menyapukan lidahnya di bibir sungmin membuat sungmin bereaksi mengusapkan tangannya pada bahu kyuhyun, sedikit meremasnya melampiaskan gugup.

Lidah kyuhyun mencoba masuk ke dalam, Sungmin membuka bibirnya sedikit membiarkan lidah kyuhyun menyapa isi mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengubah ciumannya menjadi lebih menuntut, sebelah tangannya mulai mencob menguasai wajah sungmin.

"engmh.." sungmin mengerang kecil saat kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya,

Rasanya seperti gairah yang nyaris terkumpul bubar begitu saja hingga matanya terbuka dengan ringan. Sungmin sadar kesuciannya mungkin bisa benar-benar hilang jika mengikuti arus ciumann kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah", Sungmin berucap terengah mendorong dada kyuhyun hingga cuman mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun menghela napas cepat sebagai bentuk kecewanya, menarik oksigen kembali.

"soal penawaran ku, kau tidak harus segera menjawabnya, aku bisa menunggumu. Tapi itu akan terus berlaku Sungmin", Kalimat penawaran kyuhyun lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Oow lihat. Sudah jam 5 pagi. Sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap mengantarku, kitakan harus bekerja" Sungmin memandang jam dinding sekilas, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

Arah pembicaraan kyuhyun akan membuatnya terus berpikir keras. Dan memang waktu telah menyuruh mereka untuk memulai rutinitasnya, kali ini dengan awal yang berbeda.

"aku menghabiskan hampir satu malamku mengobrol denganmu , benar-benar tidak terasa",  
"kita lebih dari mengobrol biasa kyuhyun?",  
"ya, kau hampir merasakan surga jika kau tidak menghentikanku",  
"aishh… maksudku bukan hanya mengobrol karna kita beberapa kali berdebat, apakah kau ingat sudah berapa kali kau emosi semalaman ini",  
"Aku tidak emosi. Kau yang berlebihan dan terus menyimpan rasa takut",  
"yang benar saja,baru saja ku katakan dan kau sudah mulai lagi, tidak salah kan aku bilang begitu. Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya, kita bisa berdebat lagi jika di teruskan",  
"kau itu cerewet sekali sungmin",  
"Aku ? tidak."

"aku akan bersiap, 20 menit lagi kita berangkat", Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan karena mereka harus segera bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Hampir 30 menit sungmin menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya untuk mengabari Sungjin. Kyuhyun akhirnya selesai bersiap, ia memakai pakaian kantor yang formal dan menghampiri sungmin yang sedang memainkan ponsel di sofa.

"Ayo berangkat" Kyuhyun berlalumelewati Sungmin ke arah kaca yang ada di dekat pintu, sedikit merapikan jasnya.

Setelah benar-benar rapi Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang ternyata sedang memandangnya. Sungmin cukup terkesima dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang terlihat fresh meski tidak tidur semalaman.

.

.

Mereka di mobil dalam perjalan menuju rumah sungmin.

"Sepertinya ini kepagian." Sungmin melirik jam tangannya,  
"Ku rasa tidak, kau kan butuh waktu untuk mandi dan berisiap", jawab Kyuhyun fokus menyetir,  
"sebenarnya kau tidak harus menungguku, aku tidak masalah jika kau langsung berangkat ke kantor, aku bisa naik bus"  
"terlalu pagi jika langsung ke kantor. Sudah kubilang semalam aku akan mengantarmu"  
"kukira kau hanya akan mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku jadi merepotkanmu lagi"  
"aku tidak kerepotan", _'tidak secara fisik'_.

.

.

Mereka hampir tiba, kyuhyun segera memarkirkan mobilnya di luar gang,karena rumah sungmin tidak cukup untuk di lalui mobil.

Tiba di depan rumah, Sungmin segera meminta Sungjin membukakan pintu yang terkunc lewat ponselnya. Tidak lama pintu rumah sungmin terbuka, menampakan sungjin yang terkejut penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sungmin Hyung ! Astaga kau tau aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karna mengkhawatirkanmu!, Kau kemana ? kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku ? kau bahkan baru membalas pesanku pagi buta. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ? kau bilang tidak akan pulang larut malam. kau ini keterlaluan !", Belum sempat berucap satu katapun Sungmin langsung dihujani ocehan oleh sungjin.

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang agak melongo di sampingnya, ia benar-benar ingin merutuki adiknya yang tidak bisa melihat situasi di depan kyuhyun.  
"Tenanglah Sungjin. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa dan aku baik-baik saja" sungmin mencoba menenangkan.  
"Benarkah ? aku takut kau di culik lalu di perkosa dan dibunuh oleh penjahat hyung"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya cepat, wajahnya sedikit tegang tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Secara tidak langsung ia memang hampir di perkosa oleh kyuhyun.

"Tolong jangan menghalangi pintu, biarkan aku masuk, apa kau tidak lihat ada tamu sungjin-ah", Sungjin langsung tersadar dengan kehadiran seseorang di samping hyungnya itu.

"Mianhae, ayo masuklah",

sungjin sempat menatap kyuhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyuruh mereka masuk,

"sungjin-ah, Ini kyuhyun Bujang-nim. Dia manager baruku", Sungjin terkejut namun penuh pemahaman,  
"Annyeong haseyo Kyuhyun-ssi, aku Sungjin adik Sungmin hyung. Aigoo maaf aku tidak tau kalau kau ternyata managernya Sungmin hyung, tadi aku sudah berteriak dan lupa meyuruhmu masuk" Ia membungkuk sebagai bentuk maaf,  
"Tidak apa-apa, ini rumahmu. Ohya panggil hyung saja, tidak usah terlalu formal"  
"Ne Kyuhyun hyung"  
"Maaf jika rumahku terlalu kecil, kami memang hanya tingga berdua",  
"Tidak perlu minta maaf sungmin, aku bahkan tidak mempermasalahkannya"  
"aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menungguku ?",  
"Yaa" kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan menatap interior rumah sungmin yang sangat sederhana, memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup leluasa karna Sungmin hanya tinggal dengan adiknya.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat beberapa figura foto terpajang di tembok. Air mukanya berubah saat melihat foto keluarga sungmin yang menampilkan sosok Ibu dan Ayah yang sedang memeluk kedua anak laki lakinya , yang satu terlihat lebih tinggi, itu pasti sungmin. Dan beberapa foto mereka yang berlatarkan pantai juga taman. Sangat terlihat harmonis.

Rasa iri itu menjalar melingkupi kyuhyun, betapa gambaran keluarga bahagia yang selalu kyuhyun impikan sejak kecil membuat hatinya meringis. Pandangan orang-orang tentang kemewahan hidupnya begitu hebat menutupi kerapuhan keluarga Kyuhyun.  
Jauh berbeda dengan keluarga sungmin yang sangat sederhana, tapi mereka bahagia, saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

 _'bagaimana rasanya memiliki segala kebahagiaan, Bahkan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku'_

Kyuhyun membatin, tangannya terkepal kembali mengingat bagaimana sang ayah menginggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ibu nya.

"Dulu sungmin hyung sangat senang ke pantai, saat liburan tiba ia selalu saja minta untuk pergi ke pantai"  
Suara muncul membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun, itu sungjin. Kyuhyun heran sejak kapan sungjin ada disampingnya.

"oh ya ?", Kyuhyun mencoba menanggapi santai,  
"hmm", sungjin mengangguk lalu menatap kyuhyun yang masih terlihat fokus pada foto-foto tersebut.  
"tapi itu dulu, semenjak orang tua kami meninggal. Sungmin-hyung benar-benar tidak ingin menginjakan kaki di pantai, bahkan untuk sekedar melihatnya"  
"Kenapa ?", Kyuhyun menatap Sungjin ingin tau,

"Saat itu kami ingin menikmati liburan, seperti biasa sungmin hyung selalu ingin ke pantai. Tapi eomma bersikeras untuk menyuruh kami tidak liburan ke pantai, tidak biasanya eomma melarang kami, tapi sungmin hyung terus merengek, saat itu kami masih sangat kecil, demi menyenangkan anaknya akhirnya kami tetap pergi naik bus, karna tidak punya kendaraa pribadi."

"Dalam perjalanan menuju pantai, bus kami kecelakaan. Aku dan sungmin-hyung selamat hanya mengalami luka ringan, Eomma terluka parah hingga dirawat selama berhari-hari dirumah sakit, dan appa", Sungjin memejamkan matanya menarik napas sejenak,

"appa meninggal saat kecelakaan, itu membuat sungmin-hyung sangat terpukul" Kyuhyun memilih diam fokus mendengarkan,

"Sejak saat itu sungmin-hyung tidak ingin ke pantai lagi. Kami sangat sedih dengan kepergian appa. Dan eomma harus bekerja lebih keras demi membiayai hidup kami hingga dia menjadi sakit-sakitan karna kelelahan dan tidak bisa bekerja lagi. Anemia memperburuk keadaan eomma hingga akhirnya sakit parah dan harus di rawat, mau tidak mau jadi Sungmin-hyung harus bekerja paruh waktu agar kami tetap hidup dan biaya pengobatan rumah sakit eomma bisa berjalan",

"Hyung jadi sering murung melihat keadaan eomma. Meski begitu ia tidak ingin menyerah. Perlahan-lahan senyuman hyung muncul kembali, Ia sempat mengatakan berkat seseoranglah dirinya tetap bisa tersenyum"  
"Siapa orang itu ?" Kyuhyun memotong,  
"aku tidak tau" sungjin menatap kyuhyun dan menggeleng bingung,  
"Karna itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sungmin-hyung kembali terpuruk saat kehilangan eomma. Hyung juga bilang kalau dia kehilangan dua orang yang ia sayang sekaligus",  
"Dua orang sekaligus ?",  
"Selain eomma aku tidak tau siapa orang yang di maksud sungmin-hyung, dia jadi sangat pendiam. Entahlah, Hyung tidak pernah cerita apapun tapi dia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia selalu menganggap orang-orang yang ia sayang pergi karena ulahnya, mulai dari appa, eomma, dan mungkin orang itu, entah siapa aku tidak tau" Sungjin mengedikan bahunya lalu menatap kyuhyun yang diam tak bergeming,

Melihat tatapan kosong Kyuhyun tanpa pergerakan apapun memuat sungjin ikutan diam,

"Kyuhyun-hyung apa kau baik-baik saja"  
Sungjin menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, dan orang itu meresponnya dengan waktu yang lama, dengan pandangan kaku, dengan tatapan kosong yang terasa tajam.

"tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja",  
"Kau tiba-tiba diam dengan tatapan kosong. Maaf ya mungkin kau bosan mendengarkan ku mendongeng hehe, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, aku tadi jadi terbawa suasana" Sungjin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran canggung.  
"aku tidak merasa terganggu, ceritamu malah membuatku tertarik",  
"Kyuhyun –hyung kau ini bisa saja. Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada hyung-ku ya?" sungjin berbisik mencoba menggoda,  
"apa menurutmu begitu ?",  
"hehehe aku bercanda hyung, apa aku jadi terlihat tidak sopan ? Maafkan aku ne",  
"santai saja",  
"aku hanya tidak ingin melihat sungmin hyung sedih, ia selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal selama ini ia selalu bekerja keras. Sungguh dia adalah hyung terbaik dan sangat penyayang",

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo, Ada yang masih bacakah ? atau ada yang bingung sama hubungan mereka ? hehehe.

saya niatnya mau bikin ff ini seringkes mungkin jadi chapternya gak bakal ampe jebol, tapi yaa tergantung gimana jalannya aja kadang semua tak terduga...

mohon maaf untuk segala typo... jangan Lupa Review yaaaa


End file.
